What happend to life
by lili05
Summary: Kate tim and tony were in an explosion. But what was in that explosion? (Papabear gibbs, de-aging, family)
1. 1

Chapter 1

It was cold. Where was he. Tony tried to open his eyes. He looked around he was on the ground. Explosion! That was what happend.

"KATE!, MCGEE! Can you hear me?"

"TONY? Where are you? ughh. I'm here with Kate." McGee answers.

"I don't know. I'm on the ground. Looks like an office I think. Are you and Kate alright? It's all wet in here."

"Tim is a little short of breath. Probably because of the dust. I'm fine. Probably a water pipe broke ..."

"HELLO FIRE DEPARTMENT IS SOMEONE HERE CALL OUT!"

Gibbs follows the fire department inside. Like hell he was going to wait outside. His team needed him.

Some crazy doctor, their suspect thought it was funny to do an experiment. And now his team might be hurt. While he was waiting outside with Ducky. His team was inside when they heard the explosion.

Yeah Gibbs was in papa bear mode worried about his cubs.

"TONY TIM KATE WHERE ARE YOU? Come on answer me."

"FOUND TWO OF THEM HERE. A MAN AND A WOMAN, AGEND TODD AND MCGEE." One of the firefighters called out. "GOT ONE OF THEM HERE IN THE BACK OFFICE AGENT DINOZZO."

"GOT A BODY! probably the doc".

"Agent Gibbs you need to wait outside. Medical team needs to go inside. Best for you is to wait outside by the ambulance. Your agents will be out shortly." A firefighter said.

Gibbs agreed. He was nervous. Worried. How bad were his agents hurt.

Ducky was by his side also worried.

Soon the medical team came outside. His agents on stretchers.

"I'm fine believe me. I don't need a hospital. I ..."

Gibbs was so relieved to hear Tony's voice. He was okay.

"Tony shut up. You were unconscious for who knows how long. I'm fine and can walk just fine. You and Tim need to go to the hospital" Kate said.

"Hey I don't need to go to the hospital either. I just needed my inhaler. I can breath just fine now." Tim said.

"You see we are all fine..." Tony begins.

"YOU ALL GO TO THE HOSPITAL."

"Boss please we are fine and we can call Ducky when something is wrong please boss."

"Dear Anthony you all need to go to the hospital. At least to check you all out. We still don't know what was in that explosion. And the doctor can't tell us anymore because he is dead". Ducky tells them.

"Boss??"

"Do what ducky says. When they say you can go. You will all be staying with me. Ducky can keep an eye on you there"

———————————————————————

_Gibbs house _

"You three sit in de living room. Ducky and I will make you something to eat and drink" with that Gibbs and Ducky walked to the kitchen.

When Gibbs and Ducky were out of earshot of the kids Gibbs asked Ducky the questions he was worrying about.

"How are they really Ducky?"

"Wel Caitlin just got some bruises and scars. They will heal. Timothy got an extra inhaler for his asthma. He inhaled too much dust and his lungs could not handle that. That is what cause the shortness of breath. But he should be fine with the extra inhaler for a week.

Anthony got a mild concussion. He got some painkillers for his headache. But he refused. He was also wet when they found him and he was cold. We need to watch out for any chest infections. With his scarred lungs from the plague we need to handle quickly.

We still don't know what was in that explosion. Abby has the blood samples from the hospital and is examining it now." Ducky told him.

"Better hope there was nothing in that explosion."

"Let's bring the sandwiches to them."

Gibbs was relieved. They were fine. And they were under his roof. Yeah his kids were fine. Try to relax he tells himself.

In the living room Kate, Tony and Tim were all tired. All they wanted to do was sleep.

"Eat up then bed for you all. Tony Tim you sleep upstairs first door to the right. Kate your room is the first door to the left. Ducky you can have te guest bedroom downstairs."

"Thank you Jethro. And he is right come eat up you need your strength then you need to sleep."'

Quickly they ate their sandwiches. When they were done they walked to the stairs so they could sleep.

"When you feel sick please come to me or Jethro. We are a doorway away." Ducky said.

They nodded, too tired to give a vocal response. They just wanted to sleep.

Each room had 2 beds. A boy's room for Tony and Tim and a girl's room for Kate and Abby.

After a movie night or a long day at work they often spend the night at Gibbs home. So Gibbs made a room for the boys and the girls so they always had a bed to sleep in. His home was also the home for his kids.

A hour later Gibbs and Ducky checked upstairs to see if they were asleep and didn't got sick.

When they saw that they were fast asleep and fine, Ducky and Gibbs also decide to go to bed.


	2. Chapter2

Tony opened his eyes. It was early in the morning. He was thirsty. He walks to the stairs. Then he noticed. Little arms, little hands, little legs. He was shocked. It probably was not the best idea to have a panic attack on the stairs. Tony lost his balance and fell down the stairs. What shocked him was that he was crying. Crying because he fell down the stairs.

Gibbs was awake. He was thinking about what happened yesterday. Then he heard a noise. Someone was awake. He heard a door opening then footsteps then somebody falling down the stairs. Gibbs was out of his bed immediately running down the hallway. He heard a kid crying.

Down the stairs he saw a kid. How did the kid get in his house? When Gibbs was downstairs he kneels down in front of the child. The child looked up with big green eyes into his blue eyes. Gibbs was shocked the child looked just like Dinozzo.

"Boss what is happening?" Tony asked crying.

Then they heard two kids screaming upstairs. Kate and Tim were awake. They came running down the hallway where they saw Gibbs en Tony downstairs with shock in their eyes.

Ducky heard the commotion and came out of his room. Ducky was speechless.

"Oh dear this is not good?" Ducky said.

"You think Duck! They are kids. You two come downstairs carefully ( he didn't need more children falling down the stairs) we talk in the kitchen" Gibbs said.

Tony was still crying. Gibbs lifts Tony up in his arms and tries to calm him down. Tony holds him as if his life depends on it. He was scared. And Gibbs was his safety net. Gibbs put on the coffee machine and a pot tea while they wait for the others to arrive.

Tony lay his head on Gibbs shoulder. He was not crying anymore but he felt so safe in Gibbs arms.

He still clung to Gibbs. Hands fisted in his shirt.

While waiting for the coffee Gibbs was now concentrate on the little kid in his arms. Gibbs making small circle motions on Tony's back. Tony finally calmed down and relaxed. Well relaxed as he could be. Tony still had a dead grip on his shirt.

Ducky had helped Tim and Kate down the stairs. They also were in a state of shock what Ducky diagnosed. He put a hand on both their shoulders and brings them to the kitchen and told them to take a seat.

Anthony was still in Jethro's arms. But seems to calm down. "How is he Jethro? Did he hurt himself when he fell?"

Gibbs looked down at Tony. "I don't think so Duck. Think it was more the shock" "you hurt somewhere Tony'?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head. But keeps quiet. Gibbs and Ducky looked at each other. When was Tony ever quiet. Ducky laid a hand on Tony's back. He felt Tony tense up immediately. Tony hides his head deeper in Gibbs shoulder than he already was.

"Let's sit down at kitchen table so we can talk" Gibbs said and Ducky brought the drinks for rest.

Tony was now sitting between Gibbs and Tim. Next to Gibbs was Ducky with Kate sitting next to him.

"How did this happened Gibbs? Look at us we are kids" Kate said in shock.

"I don't know. We will contact Abby and look if she found something."

"It has to be the explosion. We deaged like what 20 years. So there could be a serum in that explosive." Tony said quietly.

"Yeah but we never found anything by the doc when we were investigating. We missed something" Tim said thoughtful.

"Hang on, what you mean we deaged like 20 years. How come you look younger? I look like 9 years old, Tim like 6 years. But why is Tony looking like a 3 or 4 year old?" Kate asked.

"You have a point there my dear. Where you closer to the explosion Anthony?" Ducky asks.

Tony looked ashamed and panicked.

"Tony is there something we need to know?" Gibbs asks.

"Ehh well you see ehh I uh I lied to you about my age. I was a fast student. And when I graduated I was too young to go to the police academy so I... lied about my age and well ... the rest is history. So now you know."

Everybody was silent en shocked.

"So you never went to all those others police stations before you begon working for NCIS?" Tim asks.

"No I worked there. I never lied about that."

"They let a kid work at a police station. Do undercover work. They they ... " Gibbs was angry. He was a kid then, still is. Gibbs felt the urge to protect him for all the danger that was out there and he couldn't protect him when he ...

"So how old are you for real?" Kate asked changing the topic.

" I'm 24 so I guess I'm 4 now" Tony said quietly.

"Ha I'm older than you. That is... "Tim begins to say before Ducky interrupts.

"Well now we know that. (Ducky saw how uncomfortable Tony became) I think it's a good idea to eat something after that I want to exam you all, so we know that you are all healthy" Ducky said.

Gibbs agreed.

While ducky was making breakfast, Gibbs called Abby to inform her of what happened. Ducky would need to get new blood samples for Abby to see if there was any change. She would come to collect them in 2 hours. She told Gibbs.

———————————————————————

After breakfast Ducky would exam the kids in the living room.

"Alright Caitlin would you come with me please so I could exam you?" Ducky asked.

Kate follows Ducky and sat on the couch. While Ducky starts his exam.

"How are you feeling Caitlin? Any sickness, dizziness?"

"Just a little dizzy but other than that I'm fine"

"Alright Caitlin I'm all done for now only the blood sample then you can go"

When Kate was done he called out for Timothy to come.

In the kitchen Tim first looked hesitated at Gibbs. Gibbs walks up to Tim and put Tim down from his chair en brings him to Ducky. While Kate and Tony stayed in the kitchen, waiting for Gibbs to come back.

"Ah thank you Jethro for bringing Timothy. I think I got it from here." With that said Gibbs walked back to the kitchen.

"Well Timothy let get started. How are you feeling any shortness of breath?" Ducky asked while listening to his lungs.

"Som, I just need my inhaler."

"Well I think we need to get you another inhaler too. You need to use that one 3 times a day"

"What!, but I didn't need to use another inhaler sinds I was little."

"You are a little kid now aren't you not? And you need it for you asthma or it could get worse" Ducky said sternly.

"yes Ducky, can I go now?"

"Yes now I have your blood sample you can go"

With that Tim walked back to the kitchen.

"Okay Tony it's your time to see Ducky" Gibbs said as he puts Tony on the ground. Tony hesitates.

"That is fine boss but I'm okay. I promise"

"Ducky still needs to take a look at you"

"GIBBS, DUCKY, TIM, KATE, TONY!!"Abby said while she ran into the house.

"OMG OMG it's true. You are little kids. Omg you are so cute" Abby said.

"Cute is not the right word right now abby, have you found a cure or know what was in that explosion?" Kate asked.

"Ehh no not yet. Maybe I will find something in your bloodwork. You got the blood samples yet Ducky?"

"Almost I only need to exam young Anthony here"

"Alright then I wait here in the kitchen till you are done"

"Let's go Anthony" Ducky said and let Tony take a seat on the couch.

The moment the exam began Tony panicked. He didn't want to be examined. Tony tried to make himself as small as possible. And tried anything to get away from Ducky. It was not Ducky he was frightened of no it was a doctor thing. Anything medical frightens him.

Ducky was getting frustrated. He wanted and needed to exam Tony but the dear boy wouldn't let him. He saw the panic in his eyes. He wasn't in the here and now anymore but in some lost memory.

And there was one person who could make him feel safe.

"Jethro could you come in here for a second" Ducky called out.

The first thing Gibbs saw when he walks into the living room was the frightened look in Tony's eyes.

Curled in the corner of the couch. Feet up and hugging his knees to his chest.

He kneels in the front of Tony trying to calm him down but not to scare him.

"What happened Duck?" Gibbs asked softly

" I think the exam triggered an unpleasant memory for young Anthony. I think you are the only one that can calms him down"

"Tony hey it's me. Come on look at me kiddo. You are save here." Gibbs said softly and held Tony in his arms. Feeling his whole body trembling. Tony put his arms around Gibbs neck and clung to him dear for life.

"You okay now?" Gibbs asked after several minutes. Tony nodded but didn't let go.

"I think it's best for you to hold Tony while I finish my examination. He trust you and feels safe. I think it will be easier for the boy" Ducky said softly. Gibbs nodded.

"Tony, Ducky needs to finish his examination now. I will keep holding you okay, you're safe" Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head negative. He didn't want the examination and with the emotions of a 4 year old Tony starts to cry softly in Gibbs neck.

Ducky lifts Tony's shirt so he could listen to his lungs but what he saw shocked him.

"Jethro you need to take a look at this"

Gibbs looked confused at Ducky but take a look at Tony's back. There where scars all over his back.

"Where did they came from? They weren't there before." Gibbs replied.

"Anthony my dear boy can you tell me how you got those scars on your back?"

Tony shook is head and begins to cry. "Please don't take me back to my father" Tony's said trembling.

Tony's adult mind was gone. He was just a 4 year old boy. He was back to his horrible childhood.

Gibbs and Ducky shared a look. They had their suspicions but never found proof. Tony would never say and would never tell. And his background had too many questions than answers.

"It's okay Tony. I will keep you safe. You stay with me. I will protect you." Gibbs said trying to calm Tony down.

Ducky finished his examination. But when Ducky had the needle in his hand to take some blood. Tony went in a full blown panick attack. No Tony was not crying but was screaming and tried everything to get away. Gibbs had a hard time holding Tony still.

"Gibbs what... is Tony okay? What are you doing with him?" Kate asks when she heard the screams of Tony.

"He is okay Kate just scared of needles go back to the kitchen we will be there soon"

"But..." Kate said frustrated.

"Kate please it will be okay" Gibbs tried again.

"Okay just be careful" with that said Kate went back to the kitchen. She didn't understand why Tony was behaving like that. She had never seen him like this.

"Jethro I think it's best to stop for now. And try to take his blood later maybe with a sedative. He is in no state to cooperate. And we can't calm him down if we pursue."

"Yeah your right Ducky". Gibbs stands up with Tony still in his arms and begins to walk around the living room till Tony calmed down. Finally Tony fell asleep.

Ducky looked sympathetic at the small boy. So young when the abuse started. Ducky went to the kitchen to get some drinks and to get everybody to go sit in the living room so he could talk about his findings.

When they entered the living room they found Gibbs sitting in a big chair with Tony asleep in his arms.

"Is he okay Bossman?" Abby asks.

"He is fine Abby just exhausted"

"Why was Tony crying boss" Tim asks as he went to stand next to Gibbs chair.

"Why don't you all sit down and we explain"

When everyone had found a seat Ducky starts to speak.

"When I examined you all, I notice something"

"Omg it's something bad isn't it?" Kate said.

" no Caitlin not something bad but it also means not something good. I noticed that your body's went back till the time you were this age. I know your medical background and got them here so I could come up with a thing or two. You Caitlin told me that you felt dizzy. When you were 9 you had a mild concussion when you fell from your bike."

" oh yeah I remember'"Kate replied.

"And you Timothy had several Asthma attacks when you were this age. When you had a second inhaler the attacks stopped. That is why I gave you that one."

"Oh I didn't know that. I only knew I was in the hospital a lot."

"And Tony?" Abby asks.

Ducky looked questionable at Gibbs. What should he say? Gibbs looked back at him telling him he would tell the the story.

"There is something you need to know about Tony. Ducky and I had our suspicions but never found proof. Tony was abused as a child. And from what we witness today we know that it started at a early age. There are scars on his back and is frightened for anything that is medical. We suspect that his father had his own personal doctor who treated Tony and probably drugged him."

"That is horrible." Kate said shocked.

"Is his daddy in jail now?" Tim asked.

Everybody looked at Tim. He didn't notice but he was slipping more in his kids role. Tony was already there but Kate was still pretty normal.

"No Tim his daddy is not in jail but he can't hurt him anymore". Gibbs said kindly.

"Excuse me Jethro but I think now is the right time to take his blood. I got a cream so he doesn't feel the needle." Ducky said.

Gibbs looked at the sleeping child. He didn't want to hurt the child anymore than he already was. But they needed his blood sample to know what was going on.

"You sure he won't feel anything?" Gibbs asked to be sure.

"I'm sure Jethro. He won't feel a thing." Ducky replied.

"Okay we will do it upstairs. After you take his blood he can sleep in his bed. And then Abby I want you back to your lab."

———————————————————————

"Here you go Abby. The blood samples. Gibbs will be upstairs for another minute or two but he wants you to go back to your lab." Ducky said when he came back downstairs.

"Ahh duckman I was just teaching Kate something" Abby replied.

"Well my dear you can teach her again when you stop by."

"Okay duckman. Bye guys be good for daddy Gibbs and Ducky. I will see you guys soon." With that said, Abby was on her way to the lab to get some answers.

"Ducky will you help me with this puzzle?" Kate asked.

"Of course my dear". Ducky said with a smile.

Gibbs came downstairs when Kate and Ducky were beginning on their puzzle. He saw a tiredly Tim sitting in corner of the couch. Trying hard not to fall asleep. "Come on buddy also time for your nap"

He carries Tim upstairs and put him in his bed. He strokes his hair. Tim was fast asleep. "Sleep well buddy see you soon"

Downstairs Gibbs now also saw the change in Kate. She was behaving like her child age.

Gibbs saw Ducky walking to the kitchen to get himself some tea.

"When did Kate change Duck?"

'Ah I see you also noticed. Not long after you went upstairs I'm afraid. It was to be expected. Timothy and Anthony were already in their child minds. Caitlin would soon follow".

"Yeah I know. At least they don't notice any difference. I hope Abby will find something soon."

"I'm sure she will. All we can do now is wait and take care of them."

"You stay here Duck?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"Of course I will stay Jethro. You need the help".


	3. Chapter3

Gibbs went to his basement. He remembered that he had a baby dan there somewhere. He didn't want that one of the kids falling down the stairs again.

Once he found it, he did not only found one but two of them he went to the living room and put one down the stairs and one upstairs. So once the kids were awake they couldn't get downstairs without an adult supervisor or upstairs. When he was done he went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

———————

Upstairs it wasn't as peaceful as it should be.

"Hmmhm, no please no," Tony's was tossing and turning in his sleep. Which was what woke Tim up.

Tim looked at Tony and saw that he had a nightmare. He went to Tony's bed and tried to comfort him. But when Tim's lays a hand on his shoulder Tony shouts and begins to fight. Tim looked at Tony in shock and walked to the hallway to get Gibbs. But he couldn't get downstairs because there was a baby dan that wasn't there before. Why was that there Tim thought. He needed to get downstairs.

"GIBBS HELP YOU NEED TO COME QUICK." Tim shouts frustrated.

Gibbs and Ducky look at each other when they heard Tim shouting.

"What's wrong Tim?" Gibbs asked as he kneels down in the front of Tim when he came upstairs.

"It's Tony, I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me." Tim said sniffing.

"It's okay buddy you called me, you did good" Gibbs said as he puts a hand on Tim shoulder.

Tim nodded that he understood.

Gibbs then walks to the boys bedroom. Tony was whimpering he was haunted by a nightmare of his abuse childhood.

"Tony come on buddy you need to wake up. You are safe here Tony." Gibbs begins to say to him as he kneels down by his bed.

"I tried to comfort him to put my hand on his shoulder but then he started to fight me" Tim said sniffing. He was standing in the doorway. Keeping his distance. He tried to be brave but Tony scared him. He didn't know what to do.

"It's okay Tim you did good remember" Gibbs put Tony in his arms and tried to comfort him, hugging him. "You're safe Tony, it's okay, it's just a nightmare, I will protect you" Gibbs keeps saying.

Tony first starts to fight him but as Gibbs cradle and rocks him he starts to calm down and begins to wake up.

Tony openend his eyes. He remembered the horrible nightmare and then he saw Gibbs his rock. He felt safe. Tony hugged Gibbs and lays his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay now? You gave Tim quite a scare".

"I'm okay now. Is Tim Okey?" Tony asked softly.

"See for yourself, come here Tim it's okay" Gibbs said as he took Tim's hand to pull him closer.

"Hey Tony are you okay now?" Tim asked nervously.

"I'm okay Tim thank you" Tony replies tiredly and seeking for more comfort in Gibbs arms.

"Well now that you're both awake and everything calms down why don't we go downstairs." Gibbs said. He tried to put Tony down but Tony wouldn't let go. So Gibbs kept Tony in his arms and took Tim's hand in his as he walks downstairs.

"Ah Jethro is everything okay? I see the boys are awake" Ducky said as they walked to the living room.

"Yeah everything is fine Ducky just a nightmare"

"Why don't you two go watch the movie Kate is watching. I think you like this movie. It's called Shrek. Do you know it? It has just begun." Ducky said.

Tim let go of Jethro's hand and walked to the couch.

Tony tiredly shook is head no and laid his head on Gibbs shoulder and snuggles dieper into his chest.

Ducky smiled at the sight. He went to the kitchen to get some coffee for Gibbs and himself.

When they sat down at the table, Gibbs with the now fast asleep Tony in arms he told Ducky what happened upstairs.

"I'm afraid this will not be last time he has a nightmare Jethro'." Ducky said kindly as he runs a hand through Tony's hair. "It's good to know that that man can't hurt him anymore. He is in good hands. And look how peaceful he is sleeping in your arms. He knows he is safe."

"I know Ducky. But when I see the hurt in his eyes I can't stop the feeling to trace that man down and put him behind bars."

"You can't forget Jethro he is a grown up in real life. He is not a kid anymore even if he looks like it for now. It's his call to make. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I'm sure he has but I'm not sure his reason is made out of a grown ups mind. He was, is just so little and young." Gibbs said softly.

"We can't know for sure till then Jethro'." Ducky said and gave Gibbs a comfort look. "Let me look at his scars on his back for now. I'm sure it will be easier this ways."

Gibbs lifts Tony's shirt up for Ducky to see his back.

"Remarkable, how's this even possible?"Ducky said.

"What is remarkable Ducky?"

"The scars are gone Jethro. Look there is nothing".

"How is that even possible? Some were still fresh."

"I don't know Jethro I know as much as you do at the moment. Maybe Abby will know more. I..." Ducky begins to say when Gibbs interrupts.

"Abby! She should know something by now! Why hasn't she called yet?"

"I'm sure the dear girl..."

"Will know something. Here hold Tony for a minute will you. He probably should wake up soon or he doesn't sleep at night" With that said. Ducky holds Tony in his arms while Gibbs made the phone call to Abby in his basement.

Ducky looked at the peaceful sleeping child in his arms. "Hmm I believe young Anthony, Jethro's parental feelings are back again."

10 minutes later Tony starts to wake up. "Ah my dear boy you're awake. How was your sleep?"

Tony looked confused at Ducky. " I slept fine Ducky where is Gibbs?" Tony asked as he now sat on Ducky's lap.

"Making a phone call to Abby in the basement he should come up any minute now. Why don't you go to the living room and watch the movie with Caitlin and Timothy. I will bring you all something to drink". Tony nodded and walked to the couch.

After the movie Ducky called Tim to the kitchen. "You need to take your asthma inhaler my dear boy."

"But I was playing a game Ducky!"

"You will be done in a minute Timothy then you can return to your game."

"But.." Tim tried to argue.

"Do what he says Tim." Gibbs said as he came out of the basement.

Tim sighs. "Fine" and he took the medicine from Ducky.

"Good boy now lose the attitude or we have a little talk" Gibbs said.

Tim knew what Gibbs meant. But didn't want to find out if it was true what he thought Gibbs meant.

"I think I'm good for now" Tim said smiling. And returned to the living room where the kids were playing a game.

"What did Abby say?" Ducky asks.

"It looks like there was some kind of liquid in that explosive. The molecules in the liquid seems to be changing. First it rejuvenate but then the molecule change quickly. We don't know what we are dealing with. Abby also saw the same process in the blood samples." Gibbs said tiredly. God he needed coffee.

"NO SHE IS MINE!" They suddenly heard Kate yell.

"WHY NOT? IT WILL BE FUN KATIE" Tony said.

"Don't call me Katie" Kate said angry.

"What is going on in here?" Gibbs asked when he appears in the living room.

When no one answers Gibbs asked the person who didn't know who's side he was on.

"Tim what happened?"

"We wanted to throw the dolls over the couch and look who's doll would landed the best but Kate didn't want to throw her doll."

"Because she is mine" Kate said angry.

"They are not yours. Ducky has bought them together with the other games" Tony said.

Well looks like Tony is like his old self again.

"The toys are for you all. But I think he bought specific toys for each of you don't you think. Sport toys for you Tony', computer game for Tim and the dolls are for Kate."

"You see they are mine" Kate said sticking her tongue out to the boys.

"You right sweetheart but next time don't yell but talk or come to me. No need to be rude" Gibbs said as he holds Kate in his arms and tickled her.

"Hahaha okay I will come to you Hahah stop Gibbs it tickles" Kate said smiling.

"Good then the message has received" Gibbs said smiling and put Kate down.

"Now go play nicely with each other or go play alone with your toys. Understood?" Gibbs said sternly.

"Understood" the kids said.

—————————————————————

The front door opened and Abby stepped inside. She was running a test in her lab but she wouldn't know anything till the next morning. So she decided to go to Gibbs house and see the kiddies.

"Hey guys, how are my sweet ducklings?" Abby asked while hugging each child.

"Fine Abby, do you wanne play with us?" Tim asked.

"Maybe later Timmy. I'm so hungry I can't even think anymore."

"ah Abigail it's a good thing your here then. Dinner is just about ready" Ducky said as he hugs Abby.

"What's that on that chair?" Tony asked once they walked into the kitchen.

"It's for you and Tim so you can sit better at the table." Gibbs said and lifts Tony up and sat him down on the chair with the cushion on it. Ducky did the same with Tim.

"I sat just fine without the cushion you know." Tony said with his arms crossed. He hates to be to little.

"I know, and now you can sit fine on that cushion, now eat." Gibbs said as he puts a bord in the front of him. Tony glared at Gibbs but begins to eat.

Kate sniggers. "Boys always will be baby's" she said quietly. But Tim and Abby heard her. Tim felt ashamed.

"I know Tony needs the cushion but I don't need it. I'm older than him!. And you don't need to cut my food Ducky. I'm old and big enough!" Tim said angry.

"What you mean Tony..." Tony begins to say.

"Leave it Tony'. Eat your food. I think Tim and I need a little conversation. Excuse us." Gibbs said.

"No I don't need that I ..." Tim stutters.

Gibbs picked Tim up from his chair and walks to the boys bedroom for some privacy.

Gibbs sat Tim on his bed and begins to have his talk. "Tim I know it hasn't be easy for you but I warned you several times today have I not? This attitude and rudeness has to stop now. You are 6 years old so that means you need help. Accept that fact. That temper tantrum in the kitchen was not necessary. Now that said, I gonna give you a spanking and then you gonna think about your attitude. When you're ready you can come downstairs and apologize to Ducky am I clear?"

Tim looked at Gibbs, a spanking. He hadn't thought about that. His father had given him spankings when he had a temper tantrum. So Gibbs had a point. He was rude to Ducky.

" I understand sir" Tim looks down at his knees.

Gibbs put two fingers under Tim's chin and lift it up to look in his eyes. "I'm not your father Tim. It's only a spanking and don't call me sir."

" I know Gibbs I want to apologize to Ducky. I was rude."

"I'm glad you see that now." Gibbs said smiling. "Well let's get this over with. On my lap."

After the spanking Tim was crying. Gibbs was hugging him and tried to comfort him. "It's all over now buddy. It's okay."

"I'm sorry Gibbs it won't happen again" Tim said sniffing.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. You're still a kid Tim. You make mistakes. So do I. Just think about this spanking the next time." Gibbs said and tickles him.

Tim laughed. "What you say we go downstairs so you can apologize to Ducky and we can finish our meal." Gibbs said.

Tim nodded.

"Ducky I want to apologize for my attitude. It was mean. It won't happen again." Tim said in the kitchen. Everybody was already finished with their meal. Kate and Abby were in the living room doing some girl stuff. Only Tony and Ducky were still in the kitchen.

"Apology accepted my dear boy." Ducky said smiling. "Come sit down I will heat your meals up. You too Jethro."

Tim sat carefully. His butt was sore from his little conversation upstairs.

After they had eaten, Tony saw something.

"Why are you moving like that?" Tony asked Tim curiosity.

Tim sighs. He didn't want Tony to find out what Gibbs did to him. "I'm just trying to be careful" he answers.

"You sure? It looks like you are hurting. Maybe Ducky can help you he..." Tony stopped speaking suddenly and looked at Gibbs.

He gasps. "You hurt him!" Tony yells.

Abby and Kate came to the kitchen when they heard Tony's yell.

"He beat you. You promised to protect us and be safe and and ..." Tony was gasping for air as he tries to make a sentence. He was crying. He believed him, he trusted him.

Gibbs kneels down in the front of Tony but Tony withhold and stood in the front of Ducky. Ducky put a hand on his shoulder. One reason was to keep him there so they could explain but the other reason was so that Tony knew he was there for him. Abby had tears in her eyes. She didn't like the fearful look in Tony's eyes. And she never saw Gibbs looking like that. He's looking so sad.

Gibbs heart almost broke. Tony was scared of him. "Tony listen to me I didn't beat Tim. We went upstairs to have a talk and agreed that a spanking was the right punishment. I didn't beat him just a spanking. I would never hurt one of you. Believe me Tony."

Gibbs looked at Tim for help. He needed his family. Tony needs to hear from Tim that he didn't beat him.

"It's true Tony. Gibbs didn't beat me. He would never hurt me. He even hugged me after the spanking and comfort me. Listen to Gibbs Tony" Tim said as he also put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony looked in Tim's eyes to see if he lied.

"You sure?"

"Of course silly. He is Gibbs he would do anything and everything for us if that keeps us safe"

Gibbs smiled at Tim's words.

"How could you even think that Tony?" Kate asked.

"I I... well.. I didn't.." Tony stuttered as tears start to fall. He accused the one man who protects him and felt safe with.

"It's okay Tony. Come here" Gibbs said kindly.

Tony runs into Gibbs arms and hugged him as if his life depends on it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't.." Tony kept saying.

"Shh it's okay Tony'. I'm not mad at you. It's okay." Gibbs keeps saying as he stands up with Tony in his arms. Hugging and comforting him as much as possible.

"How could he think that Abby? " Kate asked quietly. But Ducky also heard it.

"Caitlin I think it's time we have a talk. Come follow me to the living room please my dear." Ducky said. As Gibbs walked with Tony to the kitchen.

"Well Timmy why don't we go upstairs and play a game" Abby said. Tim nodded and followed Abby.

"Caitlin do you know what the word abuse and neglect means?" Duck asked Kate carefully.

"Yeah that you have been hurt and no one looks out for you, but Ducky I know Tony was abused and neglect. You told us remember? But how could he accused Gibbs of all people?" Kate asked.

"Caitlin when a child is abused, trust comes not as easily as it seems. And when he saw that Tim was hurting and Gibbs was the only one with him... The only logical thing for Tony to think was that he beats him. Tony only knows hurt when he had a beating from his father."

"And Gibbs was with Tim, didn't know what was happening and then he came downstairs and was hurting." Kate now realizing what Tony was seeing.

"Yes my dear. You understand Tony's reaction now Caitlin? He didn't meant it but he also can't help it." Ducky said kindly.

"I understand Ducky, I'm sorry. He must think I'm a horrible person." Kate said and hugged Ducky.

"Don't talk like that my dear. I'm sure he still loves you. Why don't we put a movie on Tony likes. I'm sure they will be here shortly and we can watch it together."

"I know a movie Tony likes" Kate said happily.

"You see my dear, you know what is good for him and what makes him happy. Now while you put the movie on, I will check on them and get us some drinks."

"Okey Ducky and thank you." Kate said before she starts looking for the movie. When she found it she yells for Abby and Tim to come downstairs. The baby dan was still there so she couldn't go upstairs to get them.

Tony snuggles his head deeper in Gibbs shoulder his hands were holding his shirt and wouldn't let go anytime soon.

"How are you both doing?" Ducky asked softly.

"We are fine Ducky. Everything is okay now. Isn't that right Tony's?" Tony nodded his head yes.

"How is Kate?"

"We had a little talk and she understands the situation now." Gibbs nodded. He was was glad Ducky was here to help. He didn't know what he would do if he was here alone.

"Kate found a movie to watch together. She said Tony would like it. What you say Anthony. Will you come sit down with us?" Ducky asked kindly.

Tony looked at Ducky when he said movie, he loves movies but he didn't want to let go of Gibbs. He looks up at Gibbs and Gibbs understood. "I will be with you Tony" Gibbs said.

"Very well then why don't you sit down on the couch, I will get the drinks."

Tim, Abby and Kate were already on the couch. Gibbs sat down in one of the big chairs with Tony on his lap. Ducky gave everybody their drinks and sat down in the other chair. Kate then press play so they could watch the movie.

Tim was the first one to fell asleep. Kate and Abby soon followed. Tony tried to stay awake but finally also lost the battle.

Ducky smiled at the sight. They made it through the day. No one was hurt. Nothing major happened. And the kids were still alive. As sweet as they were, Ducky still hoped the test Abby was running would give more information and maybe there was an antidote. He felt eyes staring at him.

"What's on your mind Duck?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Just glad they are still alive and hoping that we soon have more information."

Gibbs nodded thoughtful.

"Cab you help me bring the kids upstairs?"

"Of course Jethro"

"Why don't you take Tony and I will get Tim and Kate."

"You sure Jethro?"

"Yeah he is the lightest and then you can sit with him for a moment so he isn't alone."

Ducky smiled warmly and brought Tony to his room and changed him in his pjs.

When Tim was upstairs he also changed him in his pjs.

Downstairs Gibbs woke Abby and told her she could sleep in the room Kate slept in.

Abby would change Kate's clothes, so Gibbs could help Ducky. Gibbs saw that Ducky had everything already under control and smiled. He put a nightkiss on the boys head and then they also decided that they should get some sleep.


	4. Chapter4

He heard a noise. What was that noise?

He opened his eyes. No he wasn't dreaming it he heard it again. Like someone was trying to open something. Open something, he thought again. Then he knew it. Shit! Opening something, the baby dan! Gibbs was out of bed before he knew it.

Tony was trying to open the baby dan. Why wouldn't it open, he thought. "Come on, I want to go downstairs." Tony pulls at the fence again. Hmm, maybe if I climb over it I can, he thought.

Tony was halfway on his climbing when he heard a noice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TONY!" Gibbs yells. His heart stopped for a minute. He quickly picked Tony up in arms and gives him a swat on his backside and put him down on the ground again. He kneels in the front of Tony.

"What the hell were you thinking! The fence is there for a reason. And tell you something, it's not there so you could climb over it. And and... you have grown?"

"How, when how is that possible?" Gibbs was confused he was angry and worried first but now that he had taken a good look at Tony he noticed that he was not 4 years old anymore. More like a six year old.

"I uhmm.. I umm.. well .. I don't know which question I should answer first." Tony finally said. He looks with big eyes at Gibbs. First he was shocked, Gibbs swatted him, but now also realizing he was older and bigger.

Gibbs sighs and took a deep big breath to calm down. Tony probably didn't know why or how he was bigger. And by the looks of it Tony also just realized.

So he decides to start with the first question that had him worried.

"Why did you decide to climb over the fence when you noticed you couldn't open it?"

'Well I wanted to go downstairs. But the fence was stuck and everybody was still asleep." Tony tried to tell Gibbs.

"It's not stuck it has a child lock on it"

"Why? How else was I supposed to go downstairs?"

"So you don't fall down the stairs like the first time you woke up as a child remember. You could injured yourself or worse." Gibbs said angry.

"And climbing over it is not a solution! Next time you get me or Abby or ducky. You understand?"

"But I'm big enough now. I will ..."

"Tony it's not up for a debate. I ask you a question. Do you understand?"

Tony sighs. "Fine. I understand. Can I go downstairs now?"

"Yeah WE can go downstairs now. Give me your hand." God he needs coffee.

Downstairs Tony was watching tv and Gibbs reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. Waiting for the rest to wake up.

"Good morning Jethro. Oh my Anthony you have grown overnight haven't you?" Ducky said as he walks into the living room.

"Morning Ducky and he sure has. He already decided that he was big enough to climb over the fence upstairs" Gibbs said smirking.

"He did what! Anthony that was very dangerous. What were you thinking?"

Tony looked away desperately. Gibbs saw this and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ducky. Tony and I already talked about it. And he will not do it again. Isn't that right Tony?"

"No boss, I won't do it again" Tony said quietly.

"Good to hear that my dear boy" Ducky said and gives him a pat on the shoulder before he went to the kitchen to get some tea.

"OMG ...OMG YOU BOTH AGE!" They heard Abby scream from upstairs. Soon followed by footsteps making their way downstairs.

"Gibbs Ducky look at them look!" Abby said. She held a hand from each child in her hand.

Kate was now 11 years old and Tim 8 years old.

Ducky and Gibbs stared at them for a moment.

"Why are you so calm, don't you see it! They ... OH MY GOD TONY you also have aged."

"We have noticed Abby." Gibbs said calmly. "But there is nothing we can do, and maybe this is what needs to be done."

"You can be right Jethro" Ducky said.

"So we will be our age eventually. We will just grown?" Kate asked curiously.

"Don't know Kate, not till we have some information." Gibbs said.

"Why don't we eat breakfast then we can think about what to do next" Ducky said and they agreed.

When they finished breakfast Abby thought of something. "The test I was running will be ready in a hour. Maybe we know more by then. Maybe we can do another blood test. Now that you have grown maybe something has changed" she said excited.

"That are a lot of maybes Abby" Tim said.

"NO NO I will not give anymore blood! NO Just no." Tony said shaking.

"But maybe.." Abby begins but Gibbs held his hand up for her to stop.

"Don't worry Tony just relax we think of something else" Gibbs said as he ruffles his hair.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise Tony" Gibbs said smiling.

Ducky observed the conversation. And he couldn't help himself to analyzed the kids. It explains so much how they were behaving and how you saw that behavior coming back when they were an adult.

Kate was used to have siblings. She was comfortable to be with Tony and Tim. They were her 'younger brothers'. In the office they were always teasing each other and now it was no different for Kate. She would tease them but also protect them. You already saw that when she thought Tony was hurting when he had a flashback or nightmare. She was worried and wanted to help. But when he was fine they would tease each other like siblings were doing.

Tim used to be the oldest in his family. He only had a younger sister. Now he was the middle sibling. And Tim could not always adjust that he had an older sister now. They didn't always see eye to eye but eventually they worked it out. They first thought Tony was older than Tim. So Tim had some trouble accepting that Tony's behavior was sometimes more childish. But he quickly became the big brother now that he saw him as his little brother.

The toys Tim choose to play were more technical than the others. He loves computer games and was good at it too. That didn't change when he was grown up.

And there was Tony. Always joking as a grown up but did everything to protect an innocent. He was smart too. Thinking out of the box. That sometimes leads to dangerous behavior. Well looks like that started at the age of six when he thought about this morning. They needed to watch out.

When he thought about the adult Tony he noticed that he had masks. No one always knew what was going on or what he was feeling. But now knowing about his childhood it explains a lot. He wanted to be the energetic happy young boy that he was but he was also very insecure. The abuse had left it's marks. And the adult Tony covers that by his masks. If they were growing up again maybe they could teach Tony how to cope with his feelings and feel secure.

"What do you think Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

Gibbs brought him out of his thoughts. "Sorry Jethro what did you say"

Gibbs gave Ducky a thoughtful look. "Abby is going to here lab. While we are waiting maybe we could take the kids to the park."

"Oh that would be a wonderful idea. We could do with some fresh air." Ducky said.

"Okay guys I will be going. I let you know when I know something. Have fun." With that said Abby left.

———————————————————————

"Okay guys before you run off listen to me first. I want you to stay in our eyesight all the time. If you need to go to the bathroom you come to one of us first. And don't talk to strangers, don't come even near them you hear me. We will be sitting at this table if you need us." Gibbs said.

"Jeez Gibbs you don't have to be in all papa bear mode. I'm old enough to know this you know." Kate said rolling her eyes. The attitude of a teenager was definitely there already" Gibbs thought.

Tony Tim and Ducky all sniggered at what Kate was saying. Ducky told the boys they should go to the playground to play. Kate and Jethro needed a little talk. The boys nodded and ran to the monkey bars and slide.

"Yeah well young lady at this moment you are the kid and I'm the parent so you have to listen to me. And if you don't like it. You can always sit and stay here at the picnic table." Gibbs said sternly.

"I was just saying Gibbs, didn't mean anything by it. And you love to be a daddy." Kate said smiling and runs off to the playground.

Gibbs smiled. "She has you wrapped around your finger Jethro" Ducky said laughing.

"That she does" he said smiling.

"But she is right about one thing. You like to be a daddy."

"Yeah I know."

"What were you thinking about this morning? You seems miles way?" Gibbs asked changing the conversation. He loved to be a dad. He loved that they were so young. But would they still know when they were older. Or would something terrible happen to them. Was this just temporary. What if they were sick or maybe die because of ... no he didn't want to think about that. So he changed the conversation to ease his mind.

"You notice huh. I was just analyzing their behavior. Now that they are kids but also when they were adults. It explains a lot if you think about it."

"Yeah I know. It also has me worried" Gibbs said as he looked at them. Kate was on the swings, Tim on the slide and Tony in the monkey bars.

"What do you mean by worried?"

"Well if I know the adult Kate, then this was just the beginning of here attitude. Don't get me wrong she is a good agent and a loving person but when she wants something or think she is right than let just say she can be very determined. I think soon we can expect some temper tantrums from her."

"Ah I think you are right about that. I think you need to have a conversation with her about the boundaries and rules. Maybe it will help a bit."

"Yeah you're right Duck. Thought about that myself. And not only with her."

"Tim loves computers. At work he is good with them too. But you can already see he withdraw more in the background to play one of those games. It becomes his life. This morning he rather stay home than to play outside. You didn't see or hear but he and I had already a talk about that upstairs when you were waiting for us downstairs."

"Ah that was taking you so long. Good thing you did Jethro. It could easily become an obsession for him."

"That's why I had that talk. He needs to interact with the rest of the 'family'. And he has two siblings now." Gibbs said. Smiling at the last sentence.

"He is not used to be the middle sibling. But he's doing better now. He knows he is the middle and is not arguing with Kate as much as he used to do. And he is doing a good job with Tony'."

"I noticed"

"And what has you worried about Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Well the masks he has as an adult explains a lot now. He is already changing personalities so quick that I sometimes have troubling understanding or how I need to react. But I also noticed, now that he is bigger, he thinks he can do more. And thinking and doing are two words you have to watch out for when you talk about Anthony DiNozzo. This morning is already an example. Danger doesn't mean anything if your house, family were the danger itself.

So you see Ducky I already did some analyzing myself."

"I see you did Jethro. And the dangerous activities was something I also was worried about. Anthony can... " Ducky begins to says but Gibbs interrupts him

"Ah crap, this is what I was talking about" Gibbs said and runs off to the monkey bars. Tony wanted to make a somersault on the top of the monkey bars.

"TONY DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. COME DOWN!" Gibbs yells.

"Hey Gibbs I was going to make a somersault."

"I know! Do you know how dangerous that is? You can break your neck! Come down now or you have something else coming."

"I will .. I will.. come down.' Once Tony was down, he stands in the front of Gibbs. Gibbs pulled him in a tight hug. "God Tony don't you ever do that to me again. You know how scared I was when I saw you?"

" I'm...I'm sorry Gibbs. What are you gonna do with me." Tony stutters. He didn't know what Gibbs meant by ' you have something else coming'.

Gibbs looked at Tony. Of course how could he be so stupid to say something like that. "I meant Tony that I would punish you. I would have swatted your butt like I did this morning. I would never hurt you.

But you came down when I ask you to. And I'm proud of you about that. But what you did was still dangerous. We had a little conversation about doing dangerous stuff this morning, hadn't we"

Tony nodded.

"Well this is already the second time you did something dangerous in less than a day. So I want you to stay with me or Ducky so we can keep an eye on you."

"But..."

"Not up for debate." Gibbs took Tony's hand and together they walked to the picnic table.

Kate and Tim were there also. When they heard Gibbs and saw what Tony was doing they knew this was not good. So they decided to go to the picnic table and have something to drink and eat.

When Gibbs and Tony sat down they decided they also wanted something to eat and drink.

So together they ate their sandwiches and drink their limonade.


	5. Chapter5

"Yeah Abbs" Gibbs answers his phone when they came back from the park.

He holds his phone between his ear and shoulder while he carries Tony into the house and put him on the couch.

Ducky was already inside with Kate and Tim.

"What you mean it keeps changing faster?! Do you know how to stop it?" Gibbs asked not completely understanding what Abby was telling her.

"So you don't know anything?"

"Gibbs how can you say that, I'm really trying!"

"I know Abby, I'm sorry just tired." Gibbs sighs.

"I can't think of any more test that I can do that will give us answers Gibbs. I only found out what we already knew."

"I know Abby. I think all we can do then is hoping and wait."

"But what if they stay like this?"

"Then I will raise them up" with that said Gibbs ends the conversation.

He walks back to the couch to pick Tony up and carries him upstairs. When he lay Tony down on his bed Tony start to stir but didn't woke up.

"Love you daddy" Gibbs hears Tony say. Gibbs stopped breathing for a moment. He lays his hand on Tony's head and runs it through his hair. The child looked so peaceful. A warm feeling was felt inside his chest. Tony called him daddy! Wait maybe he didn't mean... no that can't be right. His father was one sick person who abused his child. No Tony would never call that piece of shit daddy. And certainly wouldn't call him a ''I love you daddy''.

He was talking to you Jethro!

"I love you too son" Gibbs said finally and smiles. He did miss to be called daddy again.

"Jethro?" Gibbs heard his name being called. He looked up and found Ducky standing in the doorway.

He stands up and walks to the hallway so they didn't woke Tony up.

"What's up Duck?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt that moment Jethro, even though it was a lovely moment. It was so sweet for Tony to call you daddy. He knows that he can rely on you. Maybe this will be ..."

"Duck you wanna ask me something?" Gibbs asks interrupting Ducky. He didn't want to be analyzed.

"Oh yes, the director called. I need to go to the office. There were a lot of bodies at the scene and they need hands. The director knows about the situation here so you are still off rotation so you can take care of them. I will be back as soon as I can Jethro"

"Don't worry Ducky I think I can handle it." Gibbs said smiling and walks down the stairs.

Downstairs he saw Kate and Tim were in a discussion about some toy. Gibbs sighs.

"At least I hope"

Ducky had already his coat on and pat Gibbs on the shoulder and grinned.

"I'm sure you will Jethro. When you need me you can always call." With that said Ducky was on his way to the office.

Well time to face the two oldest children.

"What are you two arguing about? I asked you two to play nicely and if you couldn't do then you play on your own. So tell me why I heard you halfway down the stairs!"

"Tim started!" Kate yells.

"Kate I'm standing right here talk normally or face the consequences" Gibbs said calmly.

Kate stared at Gibbs and thought about it.

"I didn't start Gibbs honestly. I was just playing on my ds when Kate starts to yell that her dolls were bothered by the noise. How can a doll be bothered by a noise!" Tim said.

"I ask Tim to put the volume down because I was playing with my dolls! He wouldn't listen!."

" oh you're lying that was not what ..."

"Okey stop it you two. It seems that you can't play nicely with your toys so I will take them. You can get them back when you two can play nicely again." Gibbs said and took the toys away from them.

"But.." they started to say.

"No but's. Go do something else or maybe you follow Tony's example and take a nap."

"I'm not taking a nap that is for little kids!" Tim said and crossed his arms.

"You sure about that. Because it looks to me that you are a cranky kid. Maybe I bring you upstairs if you don't stop that attitude now."

Kate sniggers. "He is right Timmy you are a bit cranky. That is what little kids do when they are cranky."

Gibbs saw that Tim became upset by Kate's words. He was a big boy now and wanted to be treated like one.

He told Tim to sit on the couch and wait for him while he went to Kate. But first he put the toys away somewhere safe.

"Kate sit down on the chair by the kitchen counter. You got yourself a time out. Stay there for 15 minutes."

"But.." Kate stutters.

"Now Kate you know better than to say that to Tim. It was uncalled for. You're the oldest. I expect you to behave like one. You should know better. I want you to sit here and think about that."

In the living room Tim was sitting on the couch. He had tears in his eyes. Kate's words hurt him more than he thought. He wasn't little anymore!

Gibbs went to sit next to Tim and put an arm around his shoulder. "Want to tell me what is going on?"

Tim shook his head. After few minutes Tim finally looked up at Gibbs. "I'm big. Why is she still saying I'm little and treats me like one. I'm playing these games that are not for little kids. Tony is the little kid."

"You are her little brother. Doesn't matter if you are grown. You will always be her little brother. Kate is used to be around little brothers. As much as she teased you she will always protect you because you are her little brother. But Kate should know when to stop teasing you when she saw that it hurts you.

But I think your attitude didn't help either."

Gibbs saw that Tim understood what he was saying.

"Be honest with me Tim." Gibbs said kindly. "When Kate asked you to put the volume down. Did you answer friendly or did you ignore her?"

"I ..I.. I ignored her." Tim looks down ashamed.

"That is what I thought. Tim when you play a video game you can't ignore what is going on around you. This is not the first time, it happened before. So this what I'm gonna do when you get your DS back, you can play on it for only 1,5 hour maximum a day."

"But that is..."

"All you can get. There are other toys to play with. That is my final answer." Gibbs said sternly.

"Fine." Tim said softly and squeeze his eyes shut.

" Something else bothering you Tim." Gibbs asked concerned.

"I just got a headache"

"Why didn't you say. How long did you have that?" Gibbs runs a hand through Tim's hair.

"Sinds we got home" he said tiredly

Gibbs stood up and holds Tim in his arms. "I'm too big for this" Tim said as he lays his head on Gibbs shoulder.

"I know you are big now. But you are never too big to be hold or hugged." He walks upstairs to the bathroom to get some painkillers for Tim to take. He then put him in bed and told him to sleep for a hour. It would help the headache. Tim finally agreed and was asleep before he knew it.

Gibbs looked at Tony and saw that he was starting to wake up. He decided to pick him up and walked out of the room. He didn't want to wake Tim up. So best to let Tony wake up properly when he was out of the room.

Tony snuggles into Gibbs chest as he was trying to figure out where he was. He knew he was in Gibbs arms so he was safe. So he decided to relax. Downstairs Gibbs told Kate that her time out was done. And asked her what she would do differently next time. When he was satisfied with the answer, he told her that he was proud of her and told her to go put a movie on.

Kate was now sitting on the couch next to Gibbs. Who sat there with Tony on his lap watching the movie. Tony became more and more awake during the movie. Finally the movie was finished.

"Kate can you play with Tony for awhile so that I can make dinner?"

"Sure Gibbs, I know a game we can play Tony"

"Uhmm" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"It's okey Tony." Gibbs assured him.

"Can we play in the garden with the ball?" Tony asks.

"Sure if Gibbs is okay with it." Kate said.

"I'm fine with it remember to play nicely."

"I remember Gibbs." With that Kate went outside.

"Will you be here when we come back?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"I will be here Tony. Promise"

"Okey then. You know, Kate doesn't knows it yet but I'm gonna win from her. I'm good at sports." Tony said enthusiastic.

"I'm sure you do." Gibbs said grinning. Now that Tony felt more secure, his attitude changed from a frightened boy to a happy energetic boy. It made him smile to see him happy again.

"Well what are you waiting for then go outside and let Kate see how good you are" Gibbs said and ruffles his hair.

Tony laughed and ran outside.


	6. Chapter6

After dinner, Tony and Tim went to the living room to play a game. Gibbs was cleaning up the dishes. He noticed that Kate didn't eat much, almost nothing. She was still sitting quietly at the table with her hands holding her head.

Gibbs looked concerned and walks to Kate. He kneels in the front of her so he could make eye contact.

"Hey Kate, are you okay?"

Kate made eye contact with Gibbs, then shook her head.

"No." She said quietly. " I just have a headache and feel nauseous."

Gibbs frowns. He puts his hand on her forehead. Mhmm no fever he thought.

"When did this start?"

"When I was outside with Tony but it wasn't that bad like it's now."

"Come, lets put you in bed so I can give you something for the headache. Then I will give Ducky a call"

"Don't need to do that Gibbs. It will pass."

"No arguments darling." He picked her up from her seat and carried her upstairs. He could see how tired she was.

"Don't need to carry me. I'm too big. I can walk." She laid her head on Gibbs shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. You're sick. I take care of you."

When Kate was in her bed, he gave her the painkillers. She laid back down and she was almost asleep immediately.

Gibbs runs a hand through her hair and kissed her goodnight.

In the hallway Gibbs looked at his phone deciding if he should call Ducky. Ducky was still at work. He promised he would come to the house when he was done.

It looks like it was just the flu. He decided to wait to call Ducky, maybe she would feel better now that she had the painkillers like Tim did earlier. He felt better this afternoon. He only hoped the nausea was there because of the headache. She was walking with that for like 4 or 5 hours. Well maybe the sleep will help. He walked downstairs to see what the boys were doing. He heard laughing. Laughing was always good.

"What's are you boys up too?" Gibbs asked smiling.

"We are playing this funny game Gibbs want to join us?" Tony asks still laughing.

"Is Kate alright? She didn't seem to look so good." Tim asks concerned when he thought back.

"She didn't feel so well. I gave her some painkillers and she is asleep now maybe that will help." Gibbs said.

"Is Ducky coming?" Tony asked.

"Ducky is still working. He will be here when he's done. Now tell me what game you're playing."

Tim begins to explain the game to Gibbs. After playing for a hour they decided that they had enough. So now they were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Gibbs was in the middle with the two boy cuddling next to him.

All of a sudden Tim jumps off the couch and runs to the bathroom. Gibbs immediately ran after him to see what was wrong. Tim was vomiting in the toilet. Gibbs runs a hand up and down his back. His other hand was on Tim's forehead. He was running a fever. "It Okay Tim. Just relax. It will be over soon." Gibbs said trying to comfort him. Tears were running down his face.

After the vomiting had stopped. Gibbs gave him a glass of water to rise his mouth. Then he picked Tim up and carried him out of the bathroom. He met Tony in the hallway with a concerned look on his face.

"It's okay Tony. Why don't you watch the movie while I bring Tim upstairs. He is not feeling so well." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded his head but didn't say anything and went back to the couch.

Upstairs Gibbs was changing Tim in his pjs and gave him something for his fever.

"I'm sorry Gibbs didn't mean to do that." Tim said softly.

"You don't have to say sorry for something you can't control buddy. Why don't you get some sleep. I leave a bucket by your bed. Hopefully you feel better soon." Gibbs said while running a hand through his hair before giving him a goodnight kiss.

Thank you Gibbs. Goodnight." That said Tim went to sleep.

Gibbs stands up and walked to the hallway and runs a hand through his own hair. He now had two sick children. He needed Ducky! But first went to check on Kate again and see how she was doing before he called him.

She was not sleeping as peacefully as he thought. Tossing in her bed. Sweat was dripping down her face and neck. Shaking her head from side to side.

"Kate come on wake up for a moment" Gibbs said shaking her a little bit to wake her up. She had fever alright. "Come on Kate I need you to take something for your fever and drink something."

Kate finally opened her eyes and followed Gibbs instructions. She then went back to sleep. Gibbs put a wet cloth on her forehead before he went back to the hallway.

This was not good. Halfway down the stairs Gibbs starts to call Ducky.

"Ah Jethro what can I do for you? I'm almost done here. Is something wrong?"

"Duck I need you to come back quickly. Tim and Kate are sick. Fever, headache, nausea, Tim already vomited. They already had a painkiller and something for their fever but I don't know what is wrong. How did they get sick? They didn't eat anything wrong!"

"Don't know Jethro but I will come right now so I can exam them. How is Tony? Did he had any symptoms?"

Gibbs was now downstairs and walked directly to the living room.

"No he was fine he ..."

"Jethro? Jethro what is wrong!"

When Gibbs saw Tony curled up in the corner of the couch he knew something was wrong.

Gibbs kneels in the front of him and put a hand on his forehead. He was warm.

"Duck Tony is also sick. Just now. He has a fever what I can tell. I need you to come quick. Maybe this is something from the liquid in that explosion?" Gibbs said worriedly.

"I'm already on my way Jethro. I will be there in 10 minutes." Ducky said and put the phone always.

Gibbs was now sitting next to Tony trying to uncurl him and put him on his lap.

"Tony hey what is wrong? You hurt somewhere? Feeling sick?" Gibbs asked kindly.

Tony was now clinging into Gibbs shirt and snuggles deeper in the warm comfort arms who were holding him.

"Headache" Tony said softly.

"Anything else ..."

Gibbs suddenly heard the door opening. He had the lock now on because of the kids. Ducky and Abby were the only ones that had a key to his front door besides himself.

"JETHRO, I'm here." Ducky said when he stepped inside.

"In here Duck. Thank god you are here."

"Ah I see young Anthony is the only one still here."

"Yeah Duck, Kate and Tim already went to bed. Kate was the one who was sick at first. 1,5 hours later Tim runs to the bathroom and was also sick and when I had you on the phone Tony became sick."

"I'm not sick" Tony said softly.

"You got a headache and fever Tony. You are sick." Gibbs said and looked Tony in the eyes. He shifts him so he was facing Ducky.

"Maybe it's something they ate. What did you have tonight?" Ducky asked who was already starting his examination of Tony who was trying to get away but Gibbs arms kept him secure.

"Can't be Ducky. I'm not sick and Kate was already sick before we had dinner."

"Anthony can you lift your shirt up so I can listen to your heart and lungs?" Ducky asked. Trying to get the boy to cooperate.

Tony shook his head no. And tossed his head back on Gibbs chest. Trying to snuggle deeper and higher on Gibbs chest and turned his head so he wasn't facing Ducky.

Gibbs lifts Tony's shirt up and hold his arm high over Tony's chest but keeps space so Ducky could still work. His arm was keeping Tony still and secure but his shirt was also lifted. He runs his thumb up and down Tony's arm. His other arm was around Tony's waist. Whispering soft comfort words in his ear. Trying to get the boy to cooperate for Ducky but also let him know that no one is hurting him all what they were trying to do is to help him. He could feel the fear running through Tony's feverish body.

"I'm all done Anthony. Try to relax my boy." Ducky said kindly.

Tony was now hugging and clinging to Gibbs. He couldn't help it. Try to relax was easier said than done. Gibbs was rocking him so he would calm down.

"It's okey Tony all done now."

"Jethro I got a pill for Anthony to take. It will bring his fever down."

Gibbs took the pill from Ducky. "Tony open your mouth for a minute. I need you to take this pill."

Tony follows Gibbs instructions. "good boy now take some water than I will bring you to bed so you can sleep."

Gibbs stands up with Tony in his arms and brings him upstairs. Ducky was following them to the boys room with his bag in his hand.

While Gibbs was changing Tony in his pjs, Ducky decided to check out Tim.

When Tony was asleep Gibbs went to Ducky's side to help.

"His fever is a little down so the medicine is working Jethro".

"Good to hear Ducky, two done one to go".

"Yes Jethro shall we go to Caitlin?"

"Let's go"

Kate was sleeping more peacefully than the last time Gibbs came to check on her.

Ducky was already by her side to check her out.

"Her fever is also down Jethro. Why don't we go downstairs so they can rest." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded.

Downstairs Ducky and Gibbs were sitting at the kitchen table. Gibbs drinking a coffee and Ducky his tea.

"So Duck what do you think is wrong?"

"Honestly Jethro all I can think about now is a bug. It will pass."

"And if it's not a bug but more to do with why they are kids?"

Ducky sighs. "I just don't know Jethro if it has something to do with the de-aging, maybe they will age again like last time."

"But they didn't got sick the last time Duck. They all got the same symptoms. The oldest starts and ends with the youngest. Something is wrong we're missing something."

"I don't know what to say Jethro. The only thing that I could do is to take a blood sample again. But I don't think that we find anything. Remember we already took blood twice. I doubt that we find anything. And to be honestly I don't want to frighten Anthony more than I already did today." Ducky said sadly.

"It wasn't you he was frightened of Ducky. Something from his childhood. He still don't want to talk about it. But I know for sure it wasn't you. He isn't frightened when you are around him. He even hugged you. It's just the medical part he isn't so keen of."

"I hope Anthony will talk about it someday. Maybe then we could help him."

"I hope too"

"Still I think we shouldn't do the blood test. We just wait and check up on them through the night."

"Okay Duck. Your call."


	7. Chapter7

Ducky and Gibbs checked up on the kids through the night. After 5 am they decided that it was safe for them to go to bed so they could get some sleep.

The kids were sleeping peacefully and the fever was gone.

9 am Gibbs was awake. He didn't hear any movement. Probably because they were still sleeping. So he decided to shower first and after that he would check on the kids.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Gibbs was already out of the shower and was putting on some clothes when he heard a man's voice yell. He quickly put on the rest of his clothes and grabbed his gun. He needed to protect the kids.

In the hallway Gibbs had his gun still raised up. He follows the voice that he was hearing.

"HOW!"

Gibbs heard the voice clearly now. It came from the boy's bedroom. Shit, why didn't he stay awake. Choice easy made Gibbs pull the door open and aimed his gun at his target.

"NCIS DON'T MOVE!" Gibbs yells but soon his eyes enlarges.

"BOSS!" Two voices said.

Gibbs put his gun down immediately. A moment lost for words.

"You are big again" Gibbs finally said.

"Yeah we noticed!" Tony said stating the obvious.

"Don't be smart with me young man" Gibbs said as he pointed a finger at Tony.

"Young man? Boss I'm not a little kid anymore." Tony said.

Tim laughs. "You sure about that?"

"Hey I can still fight you. I can ..."

"ENOUGH! We still don't know what happened. Are you two okay? How are you feeling? You still got a headache?" Gibbs asked in father mode. Putting a hand on both their foreheads.

"Boss we are fine" Tony said as he tried to get away from Gibbs hand on his forehead.

"Yeah boss nothing wrong" Tim said.

"OMG!" The men heard.

"Well looks like Kate is awake" Tony said smiling.

"And noticing that she is an adult again" Tim added.

Soon Kate was in the room with them.

"You are big again too" Kate said in disbelieve.

"Yeah Kate we noticed." Tim said.

Gibbs gave Kate a hug. Trying to calm her down so that she knew that this was reality. "How are you feeling Kate?"

"Little overwhelmed actually."

"Well let's go downstairs so we can have breakfast and talk." Gibbs said. Kate, Tim and Tony nodded.

"Why don't you set the table while I wake Ducky" with that said Gibbs went to Ducky's bedroom.

He knocks on the door. "Come in" he heard.

"Ah good morning Jethro. What brings you here? Is something wrong with the kids?" Ducky asked concerned. Ducky had already showered and was already dressed for the day.

"No they are okay I think. I mean they are grown up again."

"How old are they now. Are they having symptoms from last night?"

"No Ducky, I mean they are adults again. They are their age they are supposed to be."

"They are adults!" Ducky asked stunning.

"Yeah that's what I said Duck!"

"Why didn't you say, why are we standing here for then." Ducky walks out of the room to the kitchen.

Gibbs sighs but soon followed Ducky to the kitchen where he met his agents.

"Oh my you have grown, haven't you." Ducky said when he saw them.

"Hey Ducky, yes we did" Kate said smiling.

Ducky kept staring at the three of them. Then shakes his head. "How are you feeling? Any nausea or headache? How about the fever?"

"We are fine Ducky, really" Tony said.

Gibbs was watching the scene in the front of him. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face.

"Why don't we sit down and eat our breakfast?" Gibbs said. Everybody nodded and sat down.

"So did you find out what was in the liquid?" Tim asked while eating.

"No, when the test Abby was running was done, we already knew what the effect was. We couldn't find a serum or when or if the liquid could be stopped" Gibbs said.

"When you were sick last night we got pretty worried. I couldn't found out what was wrong with you. And we didn't had answers to what to expect. I'm glad to see you all so well. But I still want to check you out to be sure."Ducky said.

"But we are okay now Ducky. We are adults again." Tony said.

"Well some of us are" Kate said softly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tony asked angry. He knew this would come back one day.

"Well you lied about your age, so basically you're still a kid now that we know your real age" Kate said smiling.

"Yeah so I lied. What is your problem. I still ..."

Gibbs laid a hand on Tony's shoulder to calm him down. Tony looks in Gibbs eyes who was telling Tony to keep calm and he would handle it.

"Kate" Gibbs said when he saw that Kate would open her mouth to say something else. It was only teasing he knew. Siblings would do that. But this subject was still too sensitive for Tony to discuss. He would talk to Kate about that after breakfast.

"So what will happen now?" Tim asked when everyone was calm again and had eaten their breakfast.

"I think it's best to start examining you. To see if we didn't miss anything. Then I will take a blood sample and bring it to Abby." Ducky said.

"Tim you go first. Tony go upstairs and take a shower while Kate and I will clean up the dishes." Gibbs said.

"Well come on Timothy. I will exam you in my bedroom." Ducky said and walks with Tim to his room.

Tony looked at Gibbs, but when he saw the look Gibbs gave he said. "Sure boss" and went upstairs.

That left him and Kate alone in the kitchen.

"Kate what do remember when you were a kid?" Gibbs starts to ask.

"I remember everything Gibbs. Why do you ask?"

"Because of what you said to Tony at the kitchen table."

"What has that... I was just teasing him. We became siblings Gibbs that is something I'm sure I remember. Teasing is something siblings do. At home we did it all the time. I didn't think he would become upset about it."

"I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it Kate. I just want you to understand something. Something I just noticed when I saw that he became upset."

"Oh what was that?" Kate asked looking confused.

"Remember what we found out about his childhood?"

Kate nodded. Yes, she remembered. It broke her heart. He was so little.

"I think there is a connection between his childhood and why he was a fast student"

Kate looked at Gibbs, she too found the connection now.

"He probably was studying all the time. He didn't have toys and he couldn't get away from his father. So he was studying so hard so he quickly graduated so he could avoid his father and get out of the house" Kate said realizing what she had said. How could she be so stupid.

They suddenly heard somebody clapping in his hands behind them. They saw Tony standing in the doorway.

"Well done Kate, you made the connection."

Gibbs looked concerned. He didn't want Tony to hear what he discussed. He knew it would upset him if he thought that people were talking about him behind his back. He wanted to say something but Kate beats him to it.

"Tony I'm so sorry. I .." Kate begins to say.

Tony holds his hand up to stop her.

"I don't blame you Kate. I shouldn't have behaved like that. Like you said. It was just teasing like siblings do."

"But.."

"Kate trust me. It just too fresh in my mind now. I didn't know that I would react like that. If I didn't knew then how could you even know. It just too .,"

"Soon." Kate finished. "I understand Tony. And I'm sorry you had a childhood like that. It couldn't be easy." She walks to Tony and gave him a hug.

"That is an understatement" Tony laughed while holding Kate in his arms. He gave a look at Gibbs to say that it was okay and he understood why Gibbs went to talk to Kate about it. He probably couldn't do it himself if he was honestly.

"But remember one thing Tony'."

"What is that Kate?"

"You are still the little brother. So you will be smothered, teased and protect by your older siblings." Kate said smiling.

"Haha, I remember, but also remember that I'm taller than you." Tony said teasing but still smiling.

"Doesn't matter Tony you're still the little brother" Tim said when he came into the kitchen. He heard the last sentence of what Kate said.

"You two are funny" Tony said.

"Believe it Tony welcome to siblings hood" Gibbs said. Glad everything was forgiven. "Kate your time to go to ducky"

"Okay, see you later" Kate said before she went to Ducky's room.

Tim gave Tony a one arm hug. "She is right you know" Tim said laughing.


	8. Chapter8

Tim was upstairs taking a shower while Kate was being examined by Ducky in his room.

Tony and Gibbs decided to wait on the couch in the living room.

Tony was quiet. Tony was never quiet. Well things had changed but they are okay now. Something was wrong, something was bugging him.

"What's on your mind Tony?" Gibbs asks kindly.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Tony said stubborn.

"Well you're quiet that is one thing."

"And the second thing?"

"You're staring at the tv but you're not watching it. So something is bugging you."

Tony didn't answer.

"Has this something to do with what we found out when you were a kid? Tony believe me nothing has changed."

Tony was now looking at Gibbs. "How could you say that! The biggest secret of my life was exposed when we first changed!"

Gibbs saw that Tony was struggling with his emotions. He laid a hand on his shoulder trying to give him support to say what was bugging him.

"Everything has changed Gibbs. You know now. You all know now. All my life I was trying so hard to keep this secret so that you saw me as who I am. And now I'm the agent that lied about his age and had an abused childhood. So yeah boss everything has changed." Tony had now tears in his eyes and was trying hard not to let them fall.

Gibbs put Tony in a hug and held him tight. "Yeah we know now Tony. But what you are forgetting is that me and Ducky already suspected and had our confirmation when you de-aged. You didn't say one thing but we saw the scars and how you behaved. All we wanted to do was to help you but you wouldn't say a thing when you were an adult. And when you were a kid again you let me comfort you, you trusted me."

"I still trust you boss" Tony interrupts sniffing.

"I know Tony. Don't puss us away because we know now. Let us help you. So you can have some peace. It can't be easy to hide all those feelings and thoughts. So let us help."

"You already helped a lot boss. There is one thing I clearly remembered."

"And what was that?"

"I found a father figure that loved me" Tony said softly almost shy.

Gibbs had tears in his eyes. He hoped Tony remembered that. "I will always be here for you son" Gibbs said smiling.

Tony smiled at those words and grinned.

Yeah everything would be fine now. Maybe it was a good thing that they de-aged. Maybe it was meant to be so they would become a family.

Gibbs ruffles Tony's hair and stood up to get some coffee. He heard movement upstairs. Huh looks like somebody heard the private conversation he had with Tony. Maybe it was good that Tim heard the conversation. Now he knew what Tony was thinking and could also help him. But also knew that when they were teasing each other they would know where to draw the line.

He heard a door opening and was soon followed by the voices of Kate and Ducky.

Ducky was telling Kate a story and were laughing. Well looks like the examination was alright then.

THE EXAMINATION! Shit how would Tony react now that he was an adult. He didn't ask him. How could he be so stupid. How could he forget.

Wait a minute in the years Tony was an agent he had to be examined at some point. How did he do it. He needed to talk to Ducky first.

He remembered what happened at the kitchen table this morning. Tony said that it was still too fresh in his mind. Yep he needed to talk to Ducky now.

"Ah Jethro there you are. Everything was fine with Caitlin. I will first drink a cup of tea before I exam Anthony."

"Good to hear Ducky, want to talk to you in the basement for a moment."

Ducky looked at Gibbs for a minute. He saw that something was troubling him. "Of course Jethro."

———————————————————————

In the living room Kate went to sit next to Tony on the couch.

"Hey Tony what you're doing?"

"Hey Kate just watching tv. How did it go with Ducky?"

"Just fine. It's weird don't you think."

"What is weird?"

They heard Tim getting downstairs. A moment later he was also in the living room and sat in a chair.

Kate then answered Tony's question.

"That we were kids. That is what's weird"

"Yeah I noticed Kate" Tony said.

"You really think that's the only thing that is weird Kate? I don't know about you guys but I still feel the kid inside even now that we are adults again. The emotions are so..." Tim was trying to find a word for it.

"Overwhelming" Tony said understanding what Tim was saying.

"Yeah overwhelming" Tim agreed.

"Maybe a part of us is still there." Kate said.

"I hope that what ever was in that liquid is out of our systems now. That doc was one crazy person to make this and then let it explode and kill himself. I mean who does that." Tony said.

"Somebody who is sick in his head." Kate said smiling.

"Well he is dead so he can't do anything anymore. We are grown up again. So what do we do now. We're still a family right?" Tim asks unsure.

"Of course Timmy we are still a family. I think you learned your middle place when we were kids" Tony said laughing.

"Hey it was not easy to begin with. I never had an older sister and we didn't knew you would became the younger brother. But I was good at it if I say for myself." Tim said proudly.

Tony and Kate looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey I was serious!"

"I'm sure you were Timmy. It only took a couple of fights with Kate to put you in place." Tony said grinning and Kate laughed again.

"Humm" Tim crossed his arms. "Well at least Gibbs didn't need to have a talk with me every hour or so to put you in place Kate."

"Hey I was never the oldest but I had siblings. Only you two didn't understand what a sibling was supposed to do." Kate said and sticks out her tong out.

Tony laughed again. "Hey I never had siblings how was I suppose to know?"

Kate smiles. "To listen to your older wiser sister."

"Hey what about the big brother?" Tim asks smiling.

"I'm still the oldest Tim"

"Yeah keep thinking that Kate and wiser? Seriously?" Tony said laughing.

Tim was grinning. "I think it's wise to always listen to the dad. At least you will always be safe and you will not be in time out or get a spanking" Tim said serious.

"Hahaha" they all were laughing now. Yeah always listen to Gibbs then your head and butt would be safe they thought.

"As long as you will all remember that!" They heard Gibbs say he was standing in the doorway of the living room for 5 minutes. Enjoying how happy they were talking and interacting with each other.

They looked at each other then laughed again.

"Of course boss" "I heard you boss" "we remember Gibbs" all three said and Gibbs smiled.

"Tony you're up to see Ducky. Come on" Gibbs then said.

Tony looks at Gibbs and swallowed. He then stood up and walks to Ducky's room. What surprised m him was that Gibbs was following him.

He didn't say but was glad that Gibbs was there for him.

Tim and Kate looked at them for a moment but then decided to play a game. They knew that Tony wasn't so keen of anything that was medical and it probably had it's reasons. So they wait for them to finished by playing a game.


	9. Chapter9

_a few minutes ago in the basement _

"so Jethro what is on your mind" Ducky said while sipping his tea.

"What is your plan?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry Jethro but I think you need to start from the beginning. What plan? What has you concerned?'

"Tony. When you were examining him when he was a kid he was frightened. The emotions in their heads are still fresh. So do you have a plan?"

"Oh I see your point. Well.."

"How did he do when you were examining him at NCIS. How was.." Gibbs stopped talking when he saw the look in Ducky's eyes and was looking away ashamed.

"What aren't you telling me Duck?"

"Well if he let me examine him. I never got to finish. There was always something coming up. And when I did have the chance... Well most of the time he was asleep or unconscious." Ducky said quickly.

Gibbs was silent for a moment and kept looking at Ducky in disbelief.

"You are serieus? How.. He..." Gibbs sighs and took a deep breath.

"How was he when he was awake but didn't finish the examination?" Gibbs finally said.

"Uhmm, Well he was trying to get away. He couldn't sit still and his eyes were always moving around the room that would make you dizzy."

"So he never did well during an examination. So what is your plan when you go upstairs? He would try to be brave because he is an adult now, well barely if you think about it. He is still damm young."

"He trust you and felt safe when he was a kid while I was examining him. I think it's best that you would be there. So he knows it's safe and give him comfort when needed."

"Would he let me Ducky?"

"Of course. You are a father to him that can give him love. They all think that of you, you know."

Gibbs smiles."Okey Duck, let's go then."

When they came out of the basement, Ducky told Gibbs to get Tony while he was already in the room to get his things ready.

Gibbs stands in the hallway for a moment listening to the kids. Yeah Ducky was right. They saw him as a father figure. They were a family.

Well time to let his presents know.

"As long as you will all remember that!" He said.

Well time to get the other thing over.

"Tony, it's your time to see Ducky. Come on" Gibbs said kindly. He saw that Tony swallowed first and hesitate. But then he stood up to go to Ducky. Gibbs walks by his side. To let him know he will be there for him.

———————————————————-

_Present _

"Ah Anthony there you are. Why don't you sit down on the bed." Ducky said kindly.

Tony did as Ducky told him to do but stayed quiet. Gibbs was leaning against the wall next to the door, arms crossed.

Ducky shook his head. Gibbs wasn't given Anthony any comfort if he keeps standing there like a guard.

"Jethro why don't you sit down next to Anthony. It will be more comfortable than that wall."

Gibbs got the hint and sat down next to Tony who was shaking. He crabs Tony's hand in his and squeezes it. Tony looked him in the eye. Trying to relax. Ducky was starting his examination. During the examination Tony couldn't get himself to relax. Gibbs had his other hand already on his shoulder.

"Try to think of something else Tony. Try to relax." Gibbs whispers in his ear.

"I'm trying boss, I really am. I can't help it. I'm sorry Ducky". Tony said ashamed. Blinking the tears away that were in his eyes. Tony was not sitting still anymore. It frustrated Ducky he knew. He was trying to get away from Ducky's hands.

Ducky stopped his examination for a moment and looked at the boy. He could feel the fear shaking through his body. He thought for a moment of how to help the boy. Then he knew it.

"Don't worry about it my dear boy. Like you said you can't help it. Maybe I got an idea. When you were a little boy and I was examining you, you would only calm down enough when Jethro had you in his arms and comfort you."

"I'm not little anymore Ducky."

"No DiNozzo you're not, but you are still my son." Gibbs put Tony in a thight hug and put his hand on Tony's head and runs his fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony first stiffened but soon relaxed a bit.

"Close your eyes Tony. Focus only on my fingers and match my breathing. That's it Tony. I got you." Gibbs said softly.

Tony lay his head on Gibbs shoulder, eyes closed and concentrate on what Gibbs was saying and was doing.

Ducky saw that Tony was starting to relax. It was working. Now he could finished his examination.

Ducky smiles when he saw that Gibbs would comfort Tony again when he became agitated again. Gibbs was still holding him when Ducky was finished.

Gibbs made eye contact with Ducky. Ducky had a needle in his hand to draw some blood. Ducky let it see to Gibbs but not to Tony so Gibbs could prepare Tony. Gibbs nodded.

"Tony, Ducky is almost finished. He only needs your arm for a moment to draw some blood." Gibbs felt Tony tense up. "Tony he has a crème so you don't feel anything. Trust me Tony. Give your arm to Ducky. I will still hold you."

Finally Tony let go of Gibbs shirt and gave his arm to Ducky who quickly put the crème on. Tony was facing the other side so he didn't see anything and focus on Gibbs.

"All done my boy." Ducky said and put his hand on his shoulder.

Tony looked up and let go of Gibbs. "You already draw blood?, but I didn't feel anything". Tony said in disbelief.

"That my dear boy is the secret of the crème" Ducky said smiling. "And what I can tell is that you are healthy."

Tony smiles and stood up. "Good to hear Ducky" Gibbs said and also stood up.

Tony turned to the man. "I .. I'm sorry that I .." Gibbs stops Tony in the middle of his sentence.

"Stop right there Tony. Like we said, nothing to be sorry about. You have your reasons and we understand that. The only person that should be sorry is that piece of shit of a father that you had."

Tony looked away. Gibbs put two fingers under his chin so that Tony was looking him in the eye. "And when you are ready to talk about it we will be there. But you have nothing to be sorry about for something you can't control. You hear me. Nothing."

Tony nodded and gave Gibbs a hug. "Thank you boss for everything." He then walks out of the room.

Gibbs looked at Ducky and took a deep breath.

Ducky put a hand on his shoulder and smiles. "You did good Jethro. You did good"

Gibbs smiles at the words. He then walks out of the room.

————————————————-

In the living room Kate and Tim were playing scrabble when Tony walks in.

Tim looked up and smiles.

"Hey Tony, want to join us?" Tim asked when Tony sat on the couch.

"No thank you Tim thanks for asking."

"Did everything go alright in there?" Kate asked carefully.

"Yeah fine." Tony said and stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Where you going?" Tim asked curiously.

"To get change. I'm going for a run." Tony said. He needed to take his mind of things.

Tim and Kate looked at each other concerned.

"You sure that is wise. I mean we just got grown up again. Maybe you should take it easy." Tim said.

"Running is taking it easy. I can't sit still in a house all day. I will be back in 30 minutes." Tony said frustrated by the questions.

Kate gave Tim a look to shut his mouth.

"Then I will go with you Tony." Kate said and stood up to go upstairs. Beter than him going alone.

Tony sighs. "Fine." He then walk upstairs too to change.

Gibbs walks into the living room and saw only Tim sitting there.

"Where are Tony and Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Getting changed. The are going for a run." Tim told him.

"They what!" He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He met Kate and Tony in the hallway in their running clothes. Ducky was just coming out of his room.

"What do you think that you two are going to do?" Gibbs asked angry.

"Going for a run boss be back in 30 minutes" Tony said and tries to step around him but Gibbs wouldn't let him.

"So let me get this straight. You de-aged and grew up again just today. You had your check up and now you think that running is a good idea. Don't you think that.. "

"It's just a run boss. I can't sit still all day. I just need to take a run. Just a little round then come back." Tony pleads.

"I'm going with him Gibbs" Kate said and gives Gibbs a look that Tony needed this.

"Yeah I can see that. Fine, 30 minuets not one minute more and I want you to take your cell phones with you incase something happened." Gibbs said sternly. Ducky looked approved.

"We got them with us Gibbs" Kate said. Gibbs nodded. He then stepped aside so they could go outside.

"I will also go and bring the blood samples to Abby and let her know what happened." Ducky said as he was putting his coat on.

"Okey Duck. Tell her to come for dinner. You too Duck see you soon." Gibbs said as he closed the door when Ducky was also outside.

Gibbs then went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Tim was playing some game on his laptop.

When his coffee was done he went to sit at the kitchen table to read the newspaper and tried to get himself to relax. The kids were healthy. Tim was here safe and Tony and Kate would be back soon. Taking a deep breath. They would be back soon.


	10. Chapter10

Tony was looking behind his back. Kate was slowing down. He decided to stop for a minute so Kate could keep up again. When Kate came closer he saw that she was looking tired.

"What's up Kate?"

"What you mean what's up? What's up with you?" Kate asked while breathing heavily.

"I'm not the one that is slowing down. You look tired'."

"Well yeah I have the right to look tired! Our body's been through a lot lately and you decided to run like somebody is chasing you!"

"You didn't have to run. I was fine on my own. You invited yourself".

"Because I didn't like it if you went on your own. I saw that you wouldn't listen to us, so better be safe than sorry. I decided to come with you. What is going on Tony? Why did you wanted to run?" Kate asked seriously and sat down on a bench.

"There is nothing..."

"Stop Tony. Just tell me. Did something happen when you were with Ducky and Gibbs?"

Tony sighs and begins pacing up and down.

"No nothing happened it's just..."

"What? Tony you can talk to me. I'm your sister remember?" Kate said smiling. Hoping to break the tension.

Tony smiled and sat down next to Kate.

"I still acted like a kid in there. And Gibbs was, is acting like a overprotective father. And he is acting strange."

"Haha" Kate begins to laugh. "You noticed too huh." Tony looked at Kate questionable. So Kate explains.

"Tim and I were talking about that when you were with Gibbs and Ducky."

"It's creeping me out. Ducky too. He is there all the time. Not that I not appreciate it. It's just creepy. Like some kind of grandfather or something"

"I think they changed too when we were kids. They saw something in their hearts that was already there. But when we became kids. They showed it."

Tony gave Kate a look.

"It's true Tony. Think about it. When we were sick or hurt. Gibbs and Ducky were always there and took care of us. Ducky was always more softly butt he would always ease Gibbs mind because he was always worried. And if Gibbs saw that somebody was hurting us, he was like a bear with a sore head. Full papa bear mode." She grinned.

"Huh. Maybe you're right."

"No maybe about it. I'm a profiler remember. I only didn't do a so good job with you." Kate said softly.

"You couldn't have know Kate. I hide my secrets well and now everybody knows."

"If you ever want to talk. I'm here for you Tony" Kate said and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kate."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So do you feel weird? I mean like you're here but not really?" Kate asked.

"Yeah like Tim said. It's like you're still a kid inside."

"The emotions and feelings. Why do we still feel it so clearly?" Kate said thoughtful and looked at Tony.

"Was that also why you wanted to run? You were younger than I was. You and Tim must feel so much.."

"I get it Kate. And I don't know why we still feeling like that. I think we best get back to Gibbs house before he starts a search party." Tony stood up.

Kate nodded and also stood up. Her cell started to ring. "I think we are too late for that" Kate grinned and Tony laughed.

"Told you. Overprotective papa bear mode"

"Yeah Gibbs." Kate said when answering her phone.

"Where are you two it's been 35 minutes! Are you okay? Did something happened?" Gibbs asked angry but the concern was auditable in his voice.

"We are fine Gibbs. We decided to sit for a moment in the park. We are on our way back now. We will be back in 10 minutes."

"You decided to sit in the park! And didn't think to call me to say that so I would know you would be coming back later.!"

Kate looked at here phone, then at tony who was desperately hard trying not to laugh at the scene that was in the front of him. He took the phone from Kate.

"Boss we are fine. Kate told you. We going to run back now. 10 minutes tops."

"Fine, this conversation is not over. If you're a minute later I will come looking for you!" He said and ended the phone conversation.

Kate looked at Tony'. "Well what did he say" she asked.

"I think he wasn't that happy about that we sat in the park. Best to run back now quickly and face the papa bear before we are grounded." He said laughing and begins to run back. Kate grinned and followed Tony.

——————————————————-

_At the house 10 minutes earlier._

"Tim put your laptop away." Gibbs said.

Tim looked wide eyed at Gibbs. He said what now? Oh boy.

"But... but. Why boss?" Tim asks stuttering.

"You have been playing long enough. Do something else."

"What! I'm not..."

Gibbs gave him a look that said don't even try arguing about in.

"I will do something else" Tim said sulking. He didn't want to think about what Gibbs would do if he argued about it. He just hoped that Kate and Tony would be back soon. Looks like Gibbs became more agitated by the minute.

15 minutes later.

Gibbs was pacing back and forth.

"Where are they? They should be back by now" Gibbs asked angry.

"I'm sure they are just fine boss. They probably stopped somewhere. It's only been 5 minutes late" Tim said.

"Better hope they didn't. They have an other thing coming if they did. Something could have happened." Gibbs said still pacing.

Tim hopes for their sake they were almost back. Gibbs was starting to scare him.

"You can call them boss.."

Gibbs had already his phone to his ear.

"Or you already thought about that." Tim said quietly and listen to the conversation. Oh boy they did sit down in the park. Yep they weren't safe for Gibbs when they were back and hopefully soon. Gibbs was angry. And he was here alone.

Gibbs put his phone away and went to the basement.

—————————————————-

10 minutes later Kate and Tony stepped inside the house.

"Where have you two been!" Tim asked when he saw them stepping inside.

"Wow Tim relax. Good to see you too." Tony said as he took his shoes off.

"Gibbs has been pacing back and forth in the living room. Angry! And guess who was the only one sitting there. That is right me! He is acting stranger the moment you left. He told me to put my laptop away! Sinds when has that been a thing? And then you two were late and he was ... I don't know how to even say that. After the phone call he went to his basement." Tim said hissing and was now pacing.

Kate and Tony looked at each other. Well looks like they were not the only ones that found out how Gibbs behaved.

"Relax Tim we are back now. We go upstairs to take a shower first then come back and talk to him." Kate said.

"You leave me again!"

"Well yeah Tim we like to shower alone. Don't need you standing there by the doorway." Tony gave Tim a look and went upstairs. Kate soon followed.

Gibbs hears the front door opening. Kate and Tony were back. Good he thought. He needed some time downstairs after the phone call. He needed to calm down. What was happening with him. He never behaved like that!.

He decided to go upstairs to get some coffee.

After Gibbs got his coffee from the kitchen he went to the living room. Tim was the only one sitting there.

"Where are Kate and Tony?" Gibbs asked while sipping his coffee.

"They went upstairs to take a shower" Tim answers.

Gibbs nodded. "Tell them when they come downstairs I want to see them in the basement" Gibbs said and walks back to the basement.

Tim swallows. He was way too calm.

A couple of minutes later he heard Kate and Tony coming downstairs.

"The boss wants to see you two in the basement" he said.

"He was upstairs? Tony asked.

"How was he?" Kate asked curiously.

"He came to get some coffee and he was calm" Tim answers.

"Calm? That can't be good." Tony said.

"Well let's get this over with Tony." Kate said, and took his arm so he would follow her to the basement.


	11. Chapter11

"Hey boss, you wanted to see us?" Tony asked when he and Kate walked down the basement steps.

Gibbs looked up when he saw Kate and Tony coming down the stairs. He gave them a look.

When they were standing in the front of Gibbs they were getting nervous. He was just looking at them.

"Gibbs we.." Kate begins.

"Didn't I make myself clear when I told you to be back in 30 minutes. And don't come to me with it was just 5 minutes. It took you 10 minutes to come back when I called you. Had you any idea how.." Gibbs said angry. Too stressed to finish his sentence.

"Boss we just sat down for a moment to talk" Tony said.

"Talk about what? You could talk here when you came back!" ( where I knew you were safe and okay, Gibbs thought. Boy he needed to calm down. He was frightening them.) Gibbs starts pacing around the room to calm himself down.

"Well..." Tony begins to say but couldn't find the right words.

"We talked about what happened to us. And that we were not the only ones that had changed. You and Ducky too. For example..."Kate said.

"Kate!" Tony hissed. "I don't think that we have to talk about that here." He said quietly.

"Let her talk Tony" Gibbs said with his arms crossed, stopping in the front of them. "How did we changed exactly?"

"It was just one of Kate's theory's boss, you know how she can get." Kate hit Tony on the arm. "Oww"

"Keep quiet Tony and let Kate talk since you don't want to explain." Gibbs said in a deadly calm voice.

"Well explain Kate." Gibbs said when Kate didn't talk.

"Uhmm.. Yeah.. Well when we changed and we were kids. Something happened to you too. It was always there but you were hiding those feelings and depressing it so it wasn't always in the open. And now that we were kids we saw your true colors. And well.. you are still showing them now that we are adults and well... "

"Kate just say what you want to say. Because you're not making a lot of sense now." Gibbs said frowning.

Kate looked at Tony for help.

Tony sighs.

"She meant that you are in full papa bear mode and we don't know how to handle that because we never saw it before. And Ducky is all of the sudden all grandfatherly. So it looks for us if the universe is turned up side down." Tony said quickly.

Kate looked at Tony in disbelief "seriously!" Kate said and hit him again.

"Hey! You couldn't say it!"

"Don't hit him Kate." Gibbs said softly. He changed! Well it could explain why he was behaving so differently.

"Tim is also thinking this?" He finally asked.

"Yes Gibbs." Kate answers.

"Tony can you bring Tim downstairs?" Gibbs wanted to talk to the three of them.

Tony nodded. 5 minutes later Tim was also in the basement looking confused.

"Sit down on the couch" Gibbs said. Pointed to the old couch that stood in the corner of the basement. He took a stool from the workbench and sat down in the front of them.

"So you think Ducky and I changed?"

"What did you tell him guys?" Tim whispers to Kate and Tony. Thinking that Gibbs didn't hear him but he was wrong. And Gibbs smiles.

"Well maybe Kate is right. We always care for you. Ducky is seeing you as his grandkids. Always did always have. He doesn't have any family as do I. Our work became our family. And you became part of it. But before you changed you had your own life, your secrets, your own family. Some more than others. We were a work family and we had our parts in it. It was always there. Like you said Kate 'it was not in the open.'

I always saw you as my kids. Like Ducky always saw you as his grandkids. But you were grown ups and you could take care of yourself. But when you changed and you were kids you needed someone to take care of you. So we took our parts."

"And we became a real family." Kate said with tears in her eyes.

Gibbs smiles. "Yes we became a real family. And you don't quit family."

"Wow Boss this is the most you have been saying about feelings..Oww." Tony begins to say when suddenly Kate elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut it Tony! So we still are a real family?" Kate asks.

"If you guys want. It's up to you now. Yes we changed. But don't forget you changed too. You accepted the family when you were little, but you changed back and now you don't know how to behave because we didn't change back. So it's up to you. Do you want to be a real family? Or do you want to change it back as how is was? Then Ducky and I will try that for you. But I don't think that is that easy as it sounds."

Tim, Tony and Kate were silent for a moment. Thinking about how they changed. To everyone surprise, Tony was the first to speak.

"I want to have a real family. I never really had one." He said seriously.

"Me too boss. Most of the time my parents were away. It was just me and my sister. But now she is in college so I don't see her that much anymore. I want to be part of this family" Tim said.

They were now looking at Kate. Kate looked at them.

"Of course I will be part of this family. I was the first one to see it." She said happily.

"Keep thinking Kate." Tony said grinning. 'Ooww!' He said when Kate elbowed him again. "Will you stop doing that!"

"I will when you stop" Kate said.

"I didn't do anything" Tony said.

"Guys do you wanna do this now?" Tim asks nervously when Kate and Tony gave him a warning look.

"Kate don't hit Tony. Tony stop bickering with Kate. And don't even think about hitting Tim!" Gibbs said sternly.

"Yes boss, yes Gibbs" Tony and Kate said.

"So to come back to our conversation. Now that we decided that we are a real family, that means that your actions have consequences. And as the "dad" it's up to me to give them to you." Gibbs said.

"Oh man here we go" Tony said and hit his head.

"Tim you can go upstairs now again. It's time I have a talk with these two." Gibbs said kindly.

"Yes boss" Tim said and walks upstairs. Halfway he stopped. "Can I play a game on my laptop again boss?" He asked nervously.

"Not longer than a hour Tim"

"What!.. but I ..." Tim begins to argue but stopped when he saw the look Gibbs gave him and the look Kate and Tony shot him. Telling him to shut up now that he was safe.

"Uhmm understood boss. I leave now then." Tim closed the door of the basement when he was upstairs to give them some privacy.

Gibbs now stood in the front of them with his arms crossed.

"So now that we are back again, why we were here in the first place, what the hell were you thinking!"

"Boss I think we had that conversation not long ago when we stopped to talk." Tony said confused.

"Yes I know why you stopped to talk Tony. I want to know why you didn't call when you knew you were running late. For god sake! You just de-aged again. Your body's went through a lot. And I really really didn't think it was a good idea for you two to take a run.."

"So why did you let us run boss, if you didn't think it was a good idea. It never stopped you before?" Tony asks.

"Because I saw the look in your eyes Tony. And I knew I couldn't talk you out of it."

"Hmm told you" Kate said grinning and Tony shot her a look.

"I knew you would be restless after you were done with Ducky, you needed to ease your mind. I did let you go because Kate was with you. And I knew Kate would look after you and you would look after Kate when she was with you." Gibbs said.

"Oh" Tony said shyly.

"I didn't tell you to take your phone with you for fun! And I didn't tell you to be back in 30 minutes just because I felt like it!"

Kate and Tony now looked ashamed.

"Something could have happened because your body's couldn't handle the activity yet."

"But nothing happened boss." Tony interrupt.

"No Tony nothing happened. But how could I have know! You didn't call and you were late!. How was I supposed to know that you were sitting on a bench talking instead of lying somewhere on the ground unconscious bleeding because you fell!" Gibbs yells.

"Gibbs we are fine. We are okay. And we see now why you are angry. You're right. We should have called you. We are Sorry." Kate gave Tony a look to say something. She saw now how scared Gibbs must have been.

"Yeah boss what she said. We are sorry won't happen again." Tony said.

"I'm sure it won't happen again. You are grounded for one week..."

"Grounded!" Tony said in disbelief.

"Yes Tony grounded. Be glad I gave you one week because it's the first one but if you keep this behavior up I can I make it two"

Kate shot Tony a look to shut up. Grounded at this age was already bad as it sounds.

"No boss I'm okay. One week sounds lovely." Tony said grinning.

"Good to hear"

"Uhmm" Tony begins.

"What Tony?" Gibbs asked signing.

"What does grounded mean?" Tony asks shyly.

"You serieus? You never have been grounded before?" Kate asked in disbelief.

Gibbs was stunning too. Well with a basterd as father I wouldn't be so surprised.

"Well no Kate I wouldn't ask if I did. My father had other methods for punishment." Tony said angry.

"Uhmm. I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean.." Kate stutters.

"It's okay Kate, sorry I got angry" Tony sighs.

"Well Tony it means that you can't do some things anymore for awhile or do some chores." Gibbs said kindly.

Tony nodded. "So what does that mean for us?"

"Well Tony you can't watch tv for one week and Kate no phone or going outside to go shopping or any kind of wellness."

"WHAT!!" They yelled.

"You can't be serious boss?"

"Oh I'm serious Tony." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs you can't do that I need to go outside I need to call my friends I need.."

"What you need is to listen to me. For that we are here for in the first place. One week. The longer you are arguing the more tempting it sound to make it two weeks."

"Week is fine boss. Right Katie?" Tony said.

"Yes Gibbs one week is good"

"Good now go upstairs make lunch. I will be there in a minute." Gibbs said smiling.

They nodded and walk upstairs.

Inside Gibbs was happy. He talked to his kids. Finally they were opening up at what was bothering them. Well they weren't the only ones bothered. He was too. Now they knew they were a family and they took their punishment without too much fuss. He could still be the father and they could still be the kids and Ducky was still the grandpa.

If he was honestly he didn't think he could go back so easily now that his parental feelings were there so open. No he couldn't put them back inside. Like Tony said, (he thought grinning,) full papa bear mode and no one was touching his cubs.


	12. Chapter12

Tim and Gibbs were the only ones left in the kitchen after they had eaten their late lunch. Something was bothering Tim so he was glad he was alone now in the kitchen with Gibbs.

"Boss, can in ask you something?"

Gibbs looked at Tim. "Sure, what's up?"

Tim hesitates at first but finally decided to ask the question. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that Tim?" Gibbs asked suprised.

"Because I can't play a game on my laptop when I want, or you give me a time limit! Did you also grounded me like Tony and Kate? What did I do? I don't understand." Tim asked frustrated.

Gibbs sighs. Yep needed to communicate first before he decides something, he thought.

"No Tim, you didn't do anything wrong and you are not grounded."

"Then why?" Tim asks desperately.

"Because I saw something when you were a kid that I also saw when you were an adult."

"What?" Tim interrupt.

"You forget socializing when you're playing a game on your laptop. It's like the world doesn't exists anymore. You withdrawn more in the background. I don't want to see that Tim. You're a smart man but don't let the game become a big part of your life. You have a life here and a family. That is why I don't let you play all the time. When you play you won't stop."

"Oh I didn't realize that. I will pay more attention when I play. But can I play more than a hour a day. This is killing. You know how much I like technology. I promise I will pay more attention that I don't withdraw. But can I make my own times? Please?" Tim asks with kind eyes.

Gibbs thought for a minute. "Fine, you can make your own times but when I notice..."

"Yeah yeah I know. You give me times again" Tim interrupt exciting.

Gibbs gives him a headslap. "Oww"

"Don't get smart with me. And no you're also grounded when I notice" Gibbs said smiling.

"Won't happen boss. Promise. Thank you." Tim said and walks to the living room.

Gibbs grinned. He was getting good at this talking thing. Huh who had thought. Gibbs decides that he would make some coffee. When his coffe was done he decided to remove the baby dan. They were adults now. They didn't need it anymore, he thought grinning. After he was done he sat at the kitchen table to read the newspaper. By the time he would be done Abby and Ducky would be here.

———————————————————————

KNOCK KNOCK! Then the door was opening.

"Kiddies I'm here where are you?" Abby yells when she came inside. Ducky was following behind her.

"Seriously Abigail. You don't have to yell." Ducky said when he took his coat off.

"Sorry Ducky but I'm just so excited. It haven't seen them in ages!" She also took off her coat and went looking for them.

Ducky shook his head and smiles. He then walks to the kitchen to get some tea. He saw Gibbs sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello Jethro. How were the kids today? No problems I hope." Ducky asked kindly.

"We talked, then I grounded Kate and Tony" Gibbs said.

"You grounded them because you talked?"

"No I grounded them because they were late when they were out for a run. They didn't call."

"Did something happened?" Ducky asks worriedly.

"No Ducky. They decided to sit down and talk in the park."

"Jethro I think you need to start from the beginning. The story is not making a lot of sense."

Gibbs sighs and began to tell the story from the moment they were late, the talk in the basement and when they were grounded.

After the story Ducky nodded his head in understanding.

"I understand your reasons Jethro. Believe me I do. I would worry too. But I can understand they wanted a moment to talk. A lot has happened to them. And if they didn't talk you wouldn't have that conversation in the basement with them. They were always independent adults. You can't expect the moment they grew up again that they followed an instruction like that."

Ducky saw that Gibbs wanted to interrupt but Ducky held his hand up.

"And I say again I would worry too. But I think the worry Influence your judgement in this case. I agree with the grounding but I think a week would be too much." Ducky finally said.

"Duck if I change it now, they expect me to do that next time too."

"No Jethro they wouldn't. But you have to explain so they will understand it. It's a learning process for you and for them. They will adjust."

Gibbs growls and than sighs. "Fine, I make it two days. That good enough? and will talk to them."

"Two days is good. Now shell we start dinner.?"

Gibbs looked at his watch. They were talking for more than a hour seriously. Gibbs nodded and stood up.

In the living room Abby sat with Tim, Kate and Tony.

Abby had hugged them all.

"It's so good to see you so big again. OMG! So how was it? Do you still remember?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah Abby we remembered what happened. Although it comes with flashes" Kate said.

"Wow that is so cool. You remember Gibbs and Ducky? They were so sweet! They took care of you and were worried about you. Gibbs was all papa bear and Ducky was all grandfatherly. It was so sweet."

"Yes Abby we remembered that too." Tim said. He forgot how much Abby could be.

"How many caffpows did you had Abby?" Tony asks curiously.

"I lost counting"

"That is what I thought" Tony said quietly.

"So how was your first day grown up again?"

Tony grunt. He didn't want to talk about it.

Abby puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on little brother it can't be that bad." She said.

"Bad enough for a first day" Tony said.

"Let me be the judge of that. So explain. I want to hear."

Tony didn't talk so Kate starts to explain what all happened today and what they talked about.

Abby hit Tony on the arm. "Hey what was that for?" He asks.

"For not telling the truth. How can you say bad? It sounds like a very good day. Come on bro we are a real family now." She said grinning.

"Did you miss the part where Kate and I got grounded?" Tony asks.

"No that is bad, and long. But he is the father in the family so you have to take the grounding"

"Huh, you say that now but I want to hear you when you are in that position." Tony said grinning.

"Hey!" Abby said.

"I don't think you have to wait that long to be in that position" Tim said laughing.

"Well you and Abby, Timmy. You will be hacking in something that is illegal soon if I know you." Tony said.

"Hahaha" Kate laughed. "I think you're right."

Abby took a pillow and hit Tony with it, then Kate.

"Oh you don't want to start girl" Tony said smiling and also took a pillow and begins to hit her.

Soon the four of them were in a pillow fight, laughing.

Ducky and Gibbs were in the doorway watching with a smile on their face. "Yeah Ducky they really grew up." Gibbs said.

Gibbs whistled on his fingers to get their attention. When they stopped and looked at him he starts to speak.

"Put the pillows down where they belong and then sit your butts at the kitchen table. Dinner is ready." Gibbs said.

They quickly put the pillows down and hurried to the kitchen table. Soon they were eating their dinner.

"Abby do you already have something on the blood tests?" Gibbs asks after dinner.

"Almost. But what I can see so far that everything is fine". Abby said.

"So we can go to our own home?" Tim asks.

Abby was silent and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs wanted them to stay but he knew they wanted to go back to their own lives, their own home. Gibbs looked at Ducky so he could decide when they could leave. His judgement would be the best.

"I think one more night here so we know for sure everything is fine. Then tomorrow you can go home." Ducky said.

"What about the..." Tony starts to say but didn't finished and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs knew what he meant.

"You both can thank Ducky for that." Gibbs said and looked at Kate and Tony.

"The worry was clouding my judgement. Maybe I was too stern with you two. You are still grounded but now for two days instead of a week.

But remember next time Ducky can't talk me out of it." He said and points a finger at them.

Kate and Tony looked at each other happily. Thank you grandpa Ducky they thought.

"So when can Tony and I leave?" Kate asks.

"Your grounding ends tomorrow evening at 8 p.m." Gibbs said and stood up to clear the table. Ducky helped him.

Tim looked at Tony and Kate. "I will think about you when I have my freedom." He said. Abby laughed.

Tony elbows him in the stomach. "Remember Probie payback is a bitch." Tony whispers is in ear. But Kate heard him and nodded her head in agreement.

Tim swallows. Oh boy why just why did he have to say something like that. One of them okay but the two of them together? No way. He was dead.

Gibbs walks back to the kitchen table when the table was clear. "Tim Abby you two do the washing-up." Gibbs said. He then walks to Tony and Kate.

"I didn't hear what you said in his ear Tony. I can think about a thing or two, but let me be clear. The washing-up is their payback for now. Is that understood?"

Kate and Tony nodded and stood up to sit in the living room with Ducky. Also to thank him for talking with Gibbs about the grounding.

Ducky was sitting in a chair. He had some music playing on. Kate and Tony thanked him and he nodded.

"As a grandfather I can't let you suffer like that." He said and winked.

They laughed at that.

"No Ducky you can't, why aren't you watching tv?" Kate asks.

"Because Tony can't watch any remember"

Tony growls. Soon Tim, Abby and Gibbs were joining them with a plate with coffee and tea on.

"I have an idea" Abby suddenly said. "Why don't we stay together tonight." She said happily.

"Those three already staying Abby, but you and Ducky are always welcome. You have your room and bed." Gibbs said smiling.

"Then we are staying" Abby said. Ducky was already thinking about staying. He wanted to make sure that they were okay.

Tony couldn't watch tv so a movie was out of the question. They decided to play a board game. After the game they decided to get some sleep. They were all tired.

———————————————————

"No.. go away!., noo.. leave me alone" Tony was tossing and turning in his bed. Caught in a nightmare. "No.. stop.. please NOO!" Tony woke up with a silent scream and sat up in bed breathing heavily. Tony looked around the room to orientate where he was. He saw that Tim was still asleep.

He couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to go downstairs to get some water and sit in the living room.

In the kitchen Tony heard movement coming from downstairs. Gibbs was in his basement probably working on his boat. He decided to go downstairs. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind. He needed a distraction.

Gibbs heard the door opening from his basement and soon he saw Tony coming downstairs.

"Why are you awake Tony?" Gibbs asks kindly when Tony didn't speak. He kept standing there at the bottom of the stairs.

Tony shrugged. "Couldn't sleep" he said softly.

Gibbs stopped for a moment what he was doing and looked at Tony. There were dark circles under his eyes.

"Nightmare?" Gibbs asks.

Tony didn't say anything and looked at his shoes.

That was enough answer for Gibbs.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it." Gibbs suggest.

"Don't want to talk about it. Can I help you with the boat?" Tony asks. Trying to distract Gibbs.

"Tony the nightmares are keeping you awake. When you were a kid you had them almost every time you slept and you didn't talk then. And now you still have them."

"I just have them now because we were kids. It's just still too fresh in my mind. I just need to keep my mind of it." Tony took a tool and helped Gibbs with the boat. Gibbs saw that he was trembling. He took the tool from Tony and put it behind him. He then took Tony in his arms. Tony first tensed up but soon relax in the embrace. He needed something that felt safe and held on tighter.

They hold on for a couple of minutes. Gibbs then brought Tony to the couch that stood in the corner. He told him to lay down.

When Tony was laying down he runs a hand through his hair. Tony was looking at him. "You need to get some sleep Tony. You can't stay awake all night. I will be here. You're safe here." Gibbs said softly then sighs worriedly.

"Why don't you stay here for a couple of days? I don't like it when you don't sleep or wake up in a nightmare on your own. What you think?"

Tony nodded tiredly. "I don't want the rest to know. They think I'm still a kid.." he said softly.

"Hey don't worry about that." Gibbs looks him in the eye. "We tell them that you don't have electricity so you will be staying here for awhile longer. No one suspects anything. But I still think you need to talk maybe they can help but it's up to you. I'm not pushing you. Now get some sleep I will be here."

Gibbs keeps running a hand through Tony's hair till he was asleep. He then decided to work on his boat again and watch over him.

Ducky would check on the kids a couple of times in the middle of night. He was worried that something still could happen. He woke up again and decided to check on them upstairs.

He first walked to the girls bedroom. He saw that Abby and Kate were still sleeping peacefully. He then decided to check on the boys. He saw that Tim was also sleeping peacefully but Tony's bed was empty. That worried him. Maybe he felt ill. The first thing was to check the bathroom. But he wasn't there. He walks to Jethro bedroom but saw that is was also empty. He probably was in his basement Ducky thought.

He decided to walk downstairs to check the living room and kitchen. His jacket was still on the coat rack. So he didn't leave.

He heard Gibbs still working in his basement. So he walks downstairs to tell him Tony wasn't in his bed anymore.

"Jethro I need to tell you something" Ducky said when he walks downstairs. Gibbs looked at him with a raised an eyebrow. "Anthony isn't in his bed anymore and I can't find him."

"I know duck" Gibbs whispers.

"Why are you.." Ducky begins but was stopped by Gibbs who was pointing at corner where Tony was sleeping on the couch.

Ducky walks to Tony and runs a hand through his hair.

"Why is he sleeping here Jethro?" Ducky asks when he sat on a stool by the workbench.

"Nightmare, he couldn't sleep" Gibbs said softly.

Ducky looked sadly at Tony. "I thought they would stop now that he was an adult again. Did he talk about it?"

"Nope, he just said it was still too fresh"

"He needs to talk Jethro. The nightmares are keeping him awake. Just to prove that he has dark circles under his eyes. It isn't healthy."

"Don't you think I told him that?"

"Of course you did. So how do you plan to help him?"

"He will be staying with me for a couple of more days. Telling the team that he hasn't have any electricity so he needs to stay here. He feels safe here Duck. Maybe he will open up when we are alone."

"Why are you telling the team that?"

"Tony don't want anyone to know that he is staying here because of the nightmares. Thinks they will still see him as a kid."

"Oh Jethro you did say they care about him and will help him."

"Of course Duck. Just let him feel safe enough first he then can make the decision if he wants to tell the team."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"You think all three of them have some psychological problems because of the de-aging? They all said is was still too fresh. Maybe they don't have nightmares like Tony but maybe there is something else but don't talk about it." Gibbs ask.

"I don't know Jethro, I don't know but I think there is a possibility. But they can't say anything to anyone outside of us."

"So you can talk to them. You have studied some."

"I think I can try. But Jethro I don't like that they are using the word still too fresh. What if something..."

"I don't know Duck. I don't want to think about it. We can't help with that even if we want. So better not thinking about it just hear them out."

"I think you're right Jethro. Well I will go upstairs to get some more sleep. Try to get some sleep yourself Jethro. I see you in the morning." With a pat on the shoulder Ducky walked upstairs to get some sleep.


	13. Chapter13

Gibbs woke up in in his basement under his boat. He could feel the pain in his back. One of the reasons he had a couch in his basement.

But now Tony was sleeping on it. He walks to him and runs a hand through his hair. He didn't have any nightmares when he went to sleep. He decided to let him sleep some more and went upstairs to get some coffee.

He was surprised to see Abby sitting there.

"Couldn't sleep Abby?" Gibbs asks.

"No I got called in. So I need to work soon. How's Tony?" Abby asked.

Gibbs looked surprised at her.

"I checked the basement and I saw him lying on the couch. So nightmare?" Abby answers.

"Yep. Couldn't sleep, didn't talk."

"He needs help Gibbs. He needs sleep. He is almost dead in his feet."

" I know Abbs. Working on it."

"Good. Well I have to go. Tell the rest will you?"

"Of course Abbs." Gibbs said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left.

Tim came out of the shower and walks back to his bedroom. He tried to be quiet so Tony didn't wake up he thought. The closet was next to Tony's bed. He took the clothes he wanted quietly out of it. Tim decided to take een quick look at Tony to make sure he was still asleep.

He was shocked when he took a closer look and saw the bed was empty. Well he was up early he thought. Quickly putting his clothes on, he decided to go downstairs to see if Tony was there.

The first thing Tim saw was Gibbs drinks his coffee by the kitchen counter but no Tony. Ducky was also up and drinking his tea at the kitchen table.

"Morning" Tim said. And Gibbs nodded.

"Good morning Timothy, did you sleep well?" Ducky asks.

"Yeah slept fine Ducky. Have you seen Tony? He isn't in his bed anymore and he is not here?" Tim asked as he took a cup of coffee.

Ducky looked at Gibbs. "Yeah I saw him" Gibbs finally said cryptic.

Tim looks at him questionable. "Ookaay. Do you know where he is now?"

Before Gibbs could answer they heard footsteps coming upstairs from the basement and soon Tony was in the kitchen.

"Morning" Tony said quietly when everyone was looking at him.

"What were you doing there Tony?" Tim asks curiously.

"Walking". He said shortly. "I'm going to take a shower". He quickly walks past Tim to go upstairs.

Tim looked at the older men in the room. They looked worried. "Did I say something wrong?" He asks.

"No Timothy I don't think you did. He probably didn't sleep well. He will be his happily self when he had a shower I'm sure" Ducky said.

Tim also had noticed the black circles under Tony eyes.

He knew he didn't sleep well.

"He slept in the basement didn't he? Why? When did he came downstairs?" Tim asks. What kind of agent didn't notice that his brother was no longer in his bed for who knows how long.

"Tim let it be." Gibbs said.

"He had a nightmare again didn't he?" Tim asks quietly and was pacing up and down in the front of them.

"I'm not telling you again. Leave it" Gibbs said as he stood now in the front of Tim.

"Why aren't you saying anything? What kind of brother am I if I didn't even notice he needed help!" Tim said angry.

"Who needs help with what?" Kate asks when she came into the kitchen.

Gibbs sighs. Ducky and Abby already knew, Tim figured it out on his own without any confirmation and now Kate walks in on the conversation. He needed to turn the conversation before it escalate.

"That Tony is staying with me awhile longer.." Gibbs begins.

"Because of the ..." Tim interrupt.

"Because of what?" Kate asks angry. Why didn't they gave her any answers.

They heard Tony coming. "Why are you staying with Gibbs longer?" Kate asks Tony directly.

Tim was looking worried at him. Tony then looked at Gibbs confused. Trying to read his eyes.

"Hello earth to Tony. Can you answer my question please" Kate said.

"Uhmm... the electricity is out in my appartement. They will fixing it this week. Don't know exactly when they are done, so that is why I'm staying with Gibbs. Can I now have my coffee and some breakfast Kate?" Tony asked.

"Excellent idea Anthony. Why don't you help me Kate."

"Where is Abby?" Tony asks.

"She was called in to work" Gibbs said and they nodded in understanding.

Breakfast was quiet. Ducky was observing. Kate was angry because they didn't talk to her about what they were discussing. Tony didn't talk he was still tired and he was thinking. Tim was also lost in thoughts and keeps looking worriedly at Tony. And Jethro? Well Jethro was always quiet.

"Tony Kate you're still grounded you do the dishes. Tim why don't you go upstairs so you can pack your bag." Gibbs said. They nodded and stood up to do their things. Gibbs shot Ducky a look and pointed at McGee. Somebody needed to talk to him. And Ducky was probably the best option so he could keep an eye on Kate and Tony.

Tim was beating himself up and was still looking at Tony. Gibbs saw that Tony felt uneasy and didn't understand why Tim kept looking at him. So Tony looked questionable at Gibbs. Yep he would talk to Tony about that later.

Upstairs Ducky knocked on the door of the boys bedroom. He heard a quietly 'come in'.

Tim sat on his bed, a suitcase in the front of him. Ducky sat down next to him.

"Hey Ducky. What are you doing here?" He asks kindly.

"Hello Timothy. I couldn't help but noticed that something was bothering you. Am I right.? Maybe I can help."

Tim sighs. "It just... well.. I knew Tony doesn't sleep well. I see the dark circles. So he probably still has nightmares like he had when he was little right? And last night I didn't noticed and he didn't came to me. What does that say about me! We try to be a family, but what kind of big brother am I if I didn't even noticed he had a nightmare and went out of the room. And he didn't trust me to tell me!"

"Timothy I think you're beating yourself up far too much. How long do you know Tony? Has he ever asked or came for help to anyone for his own problems?"

Tim shook his head no now he thought about it.

"But he did go to Gibbs. He told Gibbs." Tim said quietly.

"He came downstairs when he heard Gibbs downstairs. Jethro probably knew already that someone was awake and Tony knew that too. So he went down to see him and I'm sure even then Jethro had to ask him questions why he was awake. You see Timothy, Tony never talks that easy about his feelings or thoughts."

"And Gibbs would probably be the only one to get it out of him" Tim said.

"Exactly. But I'm sure he didn't tell all of it last night" Ducky said.

"Okay Ducky I see why he wouldn't come to me but still I didn't even noticed he was gone! Now it is a nightmare next time it's a killer!"

" now now Timothy calm down. Tony is trained to be quiet. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I had the same training Ducky."

"Mmm.. not that kind of training I'm talking about. I mean training with years of experience. And I figured it started at a young age."

"Ohhh that is what you're talking about. Still would be nice if he came to me you know. He doesn't need to do it by himself"

Ducky stood up and patt him on the shoulder. "Well that Timothy is something we have to teach him." He smiles. "and maybe his older siblings could let him see." He saw Tim nodding in understanding. He then walks out of the room to pack his own bag.

—————————————————

In the kitchen

Kate and Tony were doing dishes. Gibbs was in his basement when he saw that everything was Okay.

"What was going on this morning?" Kate asks Tony.

"Tim didn't understand why I was staying so I explained" Tony said.

"Then why was Tim looking worriedly at you during breakfast?"

"How would I know. Had the same question. You have to ask him that."

Kate gave him an irritated look. "Did you tell the truth about the electricity?"

Tony turned around. "What is this Kate! All you have been doing since you have been awake is asking me questions! Can't you just stop. I'm tired of this." He put the last dishes away and walks to the living room.

Kate follows him and took a good look at him. "You could make it easier for yourself and just tell the truth".

Tony put a pillow on his face as he lays down on the couch. "I answer your questions so now it's your time to stop."

"Did you sleep well? Because you look tired." Kate said standing next to the couch.

"Because I am! And we are not doing this. Just leave me alone for a minute Kate please."

"Fine. You get some sleep. Remember Tony sometimes it helps to talk." Kate said kindly. She found a puzzle in a closet and decided to make it in the kitchen so Tony could rest.

Half a hour later Ducky came out of his room. He saw that Tony was deep asleep on the couch, he probably needed that he thought. He decided to make some tea and help Kate with her puzzle.

Couple of minutes later Gibbs came upstairs to get some coffee. "I see you found the puzzles" Gibbs said amused.

"Yes had to do something. With the all grounded things I had to do something, and it's relaxing" Kate said.

Gibbs saw Tony asleep on the couch. "How long has he been asleep?"

"I think a hour now. Do you know why he is so tired?" Kate asks.

Gibbs ignore her question and walks to the living room. He saw that he became a little restless in his sleep. He runs a hand through Tony's hair when he heard Tim coming downstairs. Smoothly he begins to wake Tony up when he saw that Tony didn't calm down enough in his sleep. He didn't want the rest to witness a nightmare.

Slowly Tony became awake. A little disoriented so Gibbs talked quietly to him.

Tim didn't move when he was on his last step. He didn't want to interrupt the moment Gibbs had with Tony. But still curious what was happening, he keeps staring.

When they stood up, Tim walks into the living room.

"All done Timmy?" Tony asks.

"Huh..." Tim looked confused.

"To escape casa la Gibbs. The first prisoner that is send free". Tony said grinning.

Man Tony could switch personalities like no one else could. It was hard to keep up.

"Oh Yeah. Haha I think you're right. Well your detention is also almost over." Tim said laughing.

"Remember Timmy the eye is always looking" Tony grinned.

"Which movie is that from?" Tim smiles.

"Oh Probie shame on you. Looks like we need a movie night to keep you up to date again. Really Probie shame on you."

"Oh shut up." Tim said laughing and pat him friendly on the back.

"So how are you going back. Your car is not here remember?" Tony asks.

"I think I can help you with that one Timothy. I will bring you home. I'm also leaving". Ducky said.

"Really thank you Ducky." Tim said.

"Well get our jackets then we can go."

When Ducky and Tim had there jackets on Gibbs steps to Tim and gives him a hug. " call me when you're home and call when you don't feel good or bothered by something okay" Gibbs whispers in his ear and pat him on the back before letting go.

" I will Boss. And thank you for everything."

"Don't need to thank me Tim. We are family remember. Now go to your homes" Gibbs said smiling.

"Let's go Timothy." Ducky said. "Remember to call if you need me Jethro."

" I will ducky. Bye". "Bye Ducky Tim," "bye" Gibbs, Kate and Tony said before they drove away.

"Well that leaves three boss." Tony said.

"I can count Tony."


	14. Chapter14

A couple of hours later Gibbs told Kate to pack her bag. When she was done, he would bring her home he told her. He took his coffee and went down to the basement to work on his boat.

Tony and Kate were now the only ones in the living room. Tony still didn't talk to her and that worried Kate. Kate sighs she messed it up.

"Tony I'm sorry that I overloaded you with questions. I was just worried. When I came downstairs nobody would tell me a thing. And then I looked at you and you looked tired and McGee looked worried at you. Everybody knew what was going on it seems except me! So I got angry, because they could help you except me. Because I didn't knew what was going on. So I asked you the questions nobody wanted to answer. All I wanted to do was help but now I see I only made it worse. I'm truly sorry Tony believe me. Don't be angry with me." Kate sat next to Tony on the couch so she could look at him.

"I'm was never angry at you Kate" Tony told her softly.

"Then why didn't you talk to me this whole afternoon?"

Tony struggled. "It wasn't just you, I just didn't want to talk to anybody. The first thing when I woke up this morning everyone was looking at me and asking question. I just wanted a moment of quiet. Where no one is looking and no one asks a question. I'm sorry you felt that way Kate."

"Okay I can understand that and me asking after breakfast didn't help either. So we are okay?"

Tony grinned. "Yeah Kate we are okay".

Kate smiles and pulls him in a hug and ruffles his hair. "Hey don't mess with the hair." He said laughing.

Kate stood up. "I can because I'm the big sister and you do that to younger brothers." She said grinning.

"I never going to live this down. Can I? This younger brother thing." He asks smirking.

"Nope. So deal with it. But also you're still pretty young. Now we know, you can also turn it in your favor. It's not always a bad thing Tony to be the youngest."

"Yeah so what are the benefits?" He asks curiously.

"That is for you to find out for yourself." She said smiling. She then walks to the stairs so she could pack her bag.

When Kate was upstairs Gibbs made his appearance.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tony asks.

"Long enough. Knew something was going on between the two of you. Wanted to know that you talked it out. And I see you did." Gibbs said smiling he sat next to Tony and also ruffles his hair.

"Ahh not again. My hair is not use to this"

"Like Kate said get use to it. And I think hair can adjust pretty well." Gibbs said laughing.

"Oh man" Tony said slaps his hand to his forehead.

"Come on pretty hair. Let's see what is on the tv." Gibbs said.

Tony's head shot up. "I'm not grounded anymore?" He asks grinning.

"Yep. But remember what I said. I don't want to see this again clear."

" as water Boss." Tony said smiling.

"Good now go watch some tv. I check upstairs how far Kate is and give her phone back." Gibbs said before leaving.

Knock knock. "It's open" Kate said. "Oh Hey Gibbs. I'm almost done."

Gibbs sat down on Abby's bed. "Got something for you" he held out her cellphone.

Kate's eyes lift up. "Not grounded anymore?"

"Yep. Hope the message is clear. Don't want to repeat it."

"Will not happen again Gibbs." Kate said and took her cellphone.

"Good to hear. You need help with something?" Gibbs asks.

"No I'm almost done. Gibbs I wanted to thank you that you took care of us. When we were kids and now."

"Like I said to Tim. Don't need to thank me. You do what you need to do for family." He said and stood up.

Kate nodded. "Gibbs?" She calls out. He turned in the doorway.

"Will you look after Tony?" She asks worriedly.

Gibbs smiles and nodded before walking downstairs. Message understood.

Couple of minutes later Kate stood in the hallway.

"I'm done" she said.

"Well let's go then" Gibbs said. He took the jackets from the coat rack. He gives Kate her jacket and threw Tony's jacket at him. He was still sitting on the couch.

"Hey, why you threw my jacket. I'm not the one leaving." Tony said.

"Nope but you coming with" Gibbs said and opens the door.

"What? Why?"

"For one I'm not leaving you alone. And two we need groceries. So you need to come. So hurry up." Gibbs gives Tony a look.

Tony sighs. "Fine". He stood up and put his jacket and shoes on.

——————————————————————

After they dropped Kate off and got the groceries, they were on their way back home again.

Gibbs looked at Tony and saw that he still looked tired. Hmm.. think an early bedtime may help he thought.

Once home they put the groceries away. Gibbs made dinner and were now eating it at the kitchen table. Tony was quiet.

"Something on your mind?" Gibbs ask kindly.

"No. Just tired I guess. Think I go to bed early." Tony said and put his plate in the sink.

"Tony you know you can talk right. It's now the only two of us."

"Yeah I know. But now all I wanted to do is sleep."

"Okay. You know where to find me. Goodnight." Gibbs said kindly and ruffles Tony's hair when he pass by.

———————————————

It has been 4 days sinds Kate, Ducky and Tim went to their own homes. Tony and Gibbs had some father and son moments. And now he stood in doorway of his son's bedroom. Tony had another nightmare. In the 4 days Tony only once talked about the nightmares, his childhood. But that was it. This was the fifth nightmare he had in those days. He would only sleep peacefully when he had some contact with Gibbs. It has to stop. He went to the bed and put Tony in his arms. Tony would first struggle but finally calmed down. Gibbs steady heartbeat and smell of sawdust and coffee brought him back to reality. Slowly he became awake again. The nightmare was gone. Tony wrapped his arms tight around Gibbs and snuggles closer. Gibbs smiles a sadly smile and keeps running a hand through his hair.

"Tony, buddy we need to talk. You can't go on like this. The nightmares are breaking you up." Gibbs said kindly.

"I know. I don't know how." Tony said softly. He sounded so small. It almost broke Gibbs heart.

"Well why don't you start talking about it. It may help. You only talked about in once. About one nightmare. Talk about the others."

"Because it is always the same one. It doesn't change. What more can I talk about it?" Tony looked desperately at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighs. What could he say. "Maybe more talking about that one."

Tony sat up. "There is nothing more! It's always my father who is giving me a beating and doc Henson (the personal doctor of the DiNozzo's) comes in fix me up and drugged me up!" Tony yells breathing heavily. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Gibbs looked sadly and put Tony again in his arms.

"Why is this happening Gibbs? I didn't have those in years. Why is it still fresh? We are back again for a week now. Why Gibbs?" Tony was crying now.

Gibbs begins to rock him. "I don't now buddy. I don't know."

"Can you stay here I don't want to sleep alone. Please Gibbs. I know how I sound but please." Tony said in a childlike voice. He was breathing heavily now almost hyperventilating.

"Tony calm down you need to breath. I'm here, match my breathing. Come on now. I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs coach him. From the inside he was worried as hell.

"Gibbs I .. I ..." Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and passed out in Gibbs arms.

Gibbs was frightened now. He lay Tony down. "Tony come wake up! Come on Tony" Gibbs tried to wake up Tony. His pulse was fast. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and calls Ducky.

"Hello" a sleepy voice said.

"Duck it's me. You need to come quick. Tony passed out in my arms and he doesn't wake up."

Ducky was alert now. "How is his breathing?"

"Fast but not as fast as it was."

Ducky heard the worry in his friend voice. "I will be there as quickly as I can." They hang up.

Gibbs sighs with worry. What was happening. He sat down next to Tony. Trying to wake him up again, whispering comfort words. Running his hand through his hair. He knew that Tony secretly liked it. It felt safe. All he now could do was waiting for Ducky.

Couple of minutes later, Ducky stepped inside and went upstairs where he knew they would be.

He saw Gibbs sitting next to Tony who was still unconscious. It broke his heart to seen this sight. Gibbs was trying so hard, desperately to wake the boy up. Telling him it was okay and safe. Gibbs heard Ducky entering the room.

"Ducky thank god you need to help him."

Ducky went to Tony's side and begins his exam.

"What happened Jethro?" He asks while doing the exam. Gibbs was now pacing up and down.

"I don't know. He had a nightmare again. So I went in to comfort him. He told me that it was the same nightmare as always and didn't understand it. He then ask for me to stay desperately and then he begins to breath heavily. He wanted to say something but suddenly he passed out in my arms!"

Gibbs stops his pacing and sat next to Tony again.

" Damm it Ducky I couldn't help him because I didn't know how. And now he is unconscious"

"Calm down Jethro you did everything you could for the boy. He feels safe here."

"Then why did he pass out?"

"I can't find anything physically wrong with him. Was he acting differently than usual?" Ducky asks.

"No he ..." Gibbs stopped for a minute to analyze.

"Wait he was acting more childlike. His voice was sounding really small."

Ducky looked at Gibbs in shock. "Maybe..." Ducky couldn't finish his sentence before a cry came from Tony.

Tony was tossing and turning in his bed. He was crying openly and screaming.

Ducky and Gibbs looked at each other. Both trying to comfort Tony. They didn't knew what was happening. They suddenly noticed Tony was shrinking. And before they noticed they were looking at a little boy who looks close to a 3 year old.

"How the hell did this happened?" Gibbs asked. He was stunned. They were supposed to stay adults. He took Tony in his arms carefully. He was now sleeping peacefully.

Ducky was also lost for words. "I don't know Jethro. I don't know. But maybe this was what we were afraid of when they became adults again. They complaint that it was still too fresh." He said as he put a hand on Tony's head.

"Maybe you're right. So we are back by step one." Gibbs said softly.

"I'm afraid so. Although I don't think it's so easy to fix. And I'm not sure there is a cure. Remember Abby couldn't find anything the last time."

Gibbs sighs. He knew. He knew al along that something was wrong but didn't want to believe it. And he didn't want to scare the kids. He looks back at Tony he was smaller.

"Ducky does Tony seems smaller to you? The first time he de-aged he was 4 years old. But now he barely looks like a 3 year old." Gibbs asks concerned.

"Hmm. Maybe he de-aged more. Has he been eating right for the last few days?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs thought about it. Then his thoughts became angry. "No. He barely ate anything. I tried everything. He told me he would eat it later but I found it in the trash. I confronted him about it. He told me couldn't eat it, couldn't swallow it. I would call you about it tomorrow."

"Well I think that explains why he is so small. He is underweight." Gibbs looked worried and tried to say something but Ducky stopped him. "If he eats right he would be back on his right weight. Kids are very flexible Jethro. Do you know if Timothy or Caitlin had any problems.

Gibbs looked at Ducky in shock. "Kate and Tim! We need to go and get them. Now that Tony is changed it wouldn't be long before they have. If not already. We need to go now.!" He stood up with Tony still in his arms walking down the stairs. Ducky was following him closely.

"Hold on Jethro. Wait.!"

Gibbs turns around quickly "What Duck!" Unfortunately the movement woke Tony up. He looks around. Then noticed he was a kid again. How? He could feel the worry in Gibbs and he couldn't help but begins to cry. Gibbs begins rocking him.

"That is what Jethro. You have already Tony. How do you plan driving with a small child?" Ducky asks.

Gibbs was pacing up and down while rocking Tony. Trying to calm him down.

"What had you in mind than Ducky. They could be kids now in their homes alone."

"I will call Abigail. She is the closest to Kate. I will get Timothy. You stay here and calm down. He feels how upset you are. He will only calm down when you are calm." Ducky said as he lay a hand on Tony's back.

Gibbs sighs. He knew Ducky was right. "Fine, you call the minute you get there, tell the same to Abby. I want to know what's going. Then bring them here."

Ducky smiles. "I will Jethro". He walks outside and called Abby. Soon he was in his way to Tim.


	15. Chapter15

'Knock, knock'. Nobody opens the door. Good thing Ducky had a key of his appartement. He opens the door, but saw nobody. "Hello Timothy?" Ducky calls out. No answer. He decided to walk to the bedroom. It was after all early in the morning. When he opens the door he saw a young 6 year old boy crying in his bed.

"Oh Timothy" Ducky said as he walks to him.

Tim opens his eyes when he heard a voice. He didn't know what happened. He felt relieved when he knew it was Ducky. He held out his arms so Ducky could pull him in a hug and sat him on his lap.

"Ducky" snif snif " what is happening? Why? How did you know?" Tim said still crying.

Ducky begins to rock him like Gibbs did with Tony. "I don't know my boy. I was with Gibbs when Tony changed suddenly. Then we knew that it could possibly happen to you too. That's why I'm here."

"What happend now?"

"I will bring you to Jethro. Abby will bring Kate. We will figure it out then." Ducky said kindly.

"Okay" they stood up. Ducky took Tim's hand as they walk to his car. In the car he called Gibbs and told him how he found Tim and that they were on their way back now.

"Kate?, you here?" Abby asked when she walks into the apartment. She was frightened when she heard what happened to Tony and that it would be likely that it would happen to Tim and Kate also.

She walks into the bedroom. She saw Kate restlessly sleeping, still in adult form. She tried to wake Kate up but she didn't seem to wake up. She took her cellphone out and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I'm with Kate. She is still an adult but she won't wake up and she is not sleeping peacefully! Should I call an ambulance?" Abby asked hysterically.

"Abby calm down. She will probably change soon. Ducky called, Tim already did. Tony was unconscious before he changed. Just stay with her and wait. When she is awake you bring her here."

"It's really happening isn't Gibbs?" Abby said worriedly.

Gibbs sighs. "I'm afraid so Abby."

"Gibbs I... I need to tell... I don't think I can help anymore. I don't know what to do. I didn't... I didn't found anything the last time! What do we do?" Abby was frightened he could hear.

"I know Abby. I know. You did what you could. We will figuring it out. Call when you are on your way back."

"okay Gibbs see you soon" they hang up.

Well let the waiting begins, she thought.

15 minutes later Kate became more restless. And was crying. Abby was immediately by her side. And before she knew it Kate was a child again. A 9 year old child. Abby held her in her arms and wait for her to wake up. Soon Kate opens her eyes.

"What.., Abby what are you doing here? Why are you..." she was now looking at herself. "NOO!, how did this happen? Abby why?" Kate asked desperately with in her eyes. Abby hugs her tighter.

"I don't know Kate. Alle I know is that it already happened to Tony and Tim. We go to Gibbs house to find out what to do."

"They are kids too? It happened again?"

Abby nodded and stood up. "Best to go now. Gibbs would know what to do." Kate took Abby's hand and walk to her car. She called Gibbs on her way that they would be there soon.

————————————————————-

As soon as Tony had calmed down in Gibbs arms he wanted to be put down and Gibbs let him. Tony walks to the couch. Climb on it and sat in the corner. Knees to his chest and staring at the wall in the front of him. Gibbs looked worried. Best to let him be for a minute before he approach him.

Soon his cellphone rings and Ducky called. He hated that Tim was alone while he changed. He was pacing up and down in the living room. Keep giving worried looks at Tony. After Ducky's call, Abby called. Good thing Abby was there when it would happen. They would be here soon. After a couple of more paces he stopped in the front of the couch and kneels so he was eye high with Tony. He lay a hand on his shoulder. "Tony? Come on buddy look at me?"

Tony didn't talk and kept staring at wall. He heard a car and soon Ducky and Tim step inside. Gibbs stood up and walks to them. He saw the tears in Tim's eyes. He picked him up and held him tight. Tim snuggles closer.

Ducky smiles and gave a pat on Tim's back. He looks inside the living room where Tony was sitting staring at the wall. He looked worriedly at Gibbs.

"Jethro what happened with Tony?"

"I don't know Duck. He wanted to be alone so I let him be. But when he kept staring at the wall and didn't move I tried to approach him but didn't respond. Then you walk inside."

Ducky shook his head and sat down next to him. "Anthony look at me for a moment" Ducky said kindly and took his pulse. Tony still didn't react. It worried Ducky. Possible shock he needed to handle fast. He pulls Tony out of his position and sat him on his lap. Hugging him tightly. Hoping to get a response. And it did. Tony looked around frightened and begins to struggle and to cry. Ducky stood up and begins to walk around rocking him and hugging him. Whispering calm words. "Calm down Anthony. You're safe. We are here."

Gibbs looked desperately from the side. Two frightened children with abandoned issues now. How would he handle this. Tim looked frightened at Tony's breakdown. Soon the front door opens again and Abby and Kate step inside.

"Gibbs! We are here...what... what happend?" Abby asked as she and Kate stood in the living room. Kate was still holding Abby's hand.

"Nothing Abby just frightened of the situation." Gibbs said. Abby nodded. He gave a kiss on her cheek and lay a hand on Kate's head and smiles.

"Why don't you and Kate make some tea and coffee. We will be there soon. We can sit down in the kitchen." Gibbs said kindly. The girls nodded and walk to the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes the boys relaxed in the arms that were holding them.

Tony was snuggle against Ducky's chest. Sniffing. He looked around and saw Gibbs holding Tim standing next to them. "What happened? Why?" Tony asked quietly.

"We going to find out Anthony. Why don't we go the kitchen. Abby and Kate are waiting for us there. What you say boys?" Ducky asked. The boys nodded and wanted to put down. Together they walked to the kitchen.

Kate and Abby were already sitting at the kitchen table, talking softly at each other. They stopped when they saw the the others coming in and sat down.

Tony was smaller now and had some difficulty to climb on the stool. It frustrated him. Gibbs saw this and picked him up and sat him down on his seat. Still too little for the stool Gibbs thought. He would think of something later. He now needed to talk to Tony. "Easy now, nothing wrong with needing some help" he said kindly before sitting down himself.

"Why is Tony smaller than before? Is he younger? Tim and Kate are still the same age?" Abby asks curiously.

Tony was shrinking and blushing when Abby said that.

"He is not younger. When he was an adult he didn't eat well as I came to understand. And I think that's the result now that he is smaller. He is little underweight. I will know for sure when I got a good look at him" Ducky said.

"I'm fine" Tony said sullenly.

"And we make sure you are" Gibbs said and gave Tony a look.

"So what happens now?" Kate asks.

The adults looked at each other.

"I think not something good by the look of you." Tim said quietly.

Gibbs sighs. Best he could explain. "We don't know what to do or how to cure it. Abby did all kind of test the last time and couldn't find anything. When you turned in adults we thought that it was because it was supposed to do that. But when you kept saying it 'was still too fresh' we knew that something wasn't right. We just didn't want to believe that this could happen and didn't want to worry you."

"So there is nothing you can do" Tim said.

"We will be staying children for now. Our adult lives are over?" Kate asks.

"What is going to happen to us?" Tony asks worriedly.

"Believe me if I knew how to help you I would do anything. But I don't know. We can't find it." Abby said desperately. She had tears in her eyes.

"Not your fault Abby. You did what you could." Tony said quietly. Abby smiles at him with a watery smile.

"If you're okay with it. You stay here and live here. We will be a family. And family look after each other. We can't cure but we can give you a new life. What you say." Gibbs said kindly and looked the three in the eye. They nodded enthusiastically.

The adults smiled.

"Okey then. Now that it settles. What you say we eat some breakfast?" Gibbs stood up to get things. Abby helped him.

When everyone had a plate in the front of them they began to eat. Soon Kate, Tim and Tony were in there kids minds and behaved liked it. Gibbs sat next to Tony and noticed he didn't put anything on his plate. For one thing he was barely high enough to reach anything. He needed to buy something soon so he would be sitting higher. For now he took Tony out of his seat and put him on his lap. Tony looked confused at him.

"You can barely reach your plate. We buy something soon for now what do you want to eat?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony looked ashamed and wriggled so he would be put down. But Gibbs didn't let him and hold him tight. "Not gonna happen. You sit here till you eat something. Now what do you want?" Gibbs said.

Tony now had his arm's crossed "nothing" he mutters. Gibbs sighs and made something for him and put it in the front of him. "You eat that. You are not going to leave before that plate is empty".

The others were secretly watching but keep eating, soon they were done. Tony was still sitting on Gibbs lap. Leaning against him now. But still not eating.

Gibbs was looking at Ducky desperately.

"Uhmm... Abby why don't you go out shopping with Caitlin and Timothy. They need clothes and something to sit on." Ducky said discreetly.

Abby looked at the situation. "Uhmm. Yeah Ducky good idea. Come Kate, Tim. Time to shop!" She stood up and took Kate and Tim with her.

"Abby! Take my wallet it's on the table!" Gibbs yells after her.

"Okay Bossman. See you soon text me if you think of something else. Let's go". Soon Abby, Kate and Tim were in the car and on the road.

That gave Ducky and Gibbs time to see what was wrong with Tony. Ducky sat besides them with his medical bag in case he needed it.

"Anthony why don't you want to eat? Is something hurting you?" Ducky asks kindly.

Tony shook his head and leans further against Gibbs chest.

"Tony we can't help you if you don't talk. Is something bothering you? You can talk you know. We don't think any less of you. But please Tony talk to us. Why don't you eat?" Gibbs asks.

Tony looked in Gibbs eyes. He said please. He saw the worry in Gibbs eyes. He didn't want to worry him. "I... I just... can't swallow it. I don't know". Tony finally said.

"Is your throat hurting you? Can I have a look?" Ducky asks.

Tony shook his head no. "Tony just let Ducky take a look to make sure. You only have to open your mouth. Nothing else." Gibbs said kindly and runs a hand through his hair. "Fine"

"Okay young man. Say aaa." Ducky said as he signs a light to see. "It all looks good. When did this start Anthony?"

"Day after we turned". Tony said and hides his head now in Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs looked at Ducky.

"I think I know what's wrong." Ducky said thoughtful.

"You do? What is it? Does he needs to go to a hospital" Gibbs asked worriedly. He felt Tony tense up at the word hospital.

Dukcy lay hand on Tony's shoulder to comfort him. "No he does not need a hospital. I think it's just grieving. Anthony lost his need for safety when he was a child. Then he found it again. He became an adult and lost it again and his mind was playing tricks on him. Am I right Anthony?" Tony struggled.

"Why didn't you say Tony. Thought we talked about that you needed to talk! You felt this the whole week!" Gibbs didn't know what he was feeling right know.

"Calm down Jethro. I'm sure it's a learning proces. For now Anthony got the feeling of grieving. That means it's like there is something in your throat like you can't swallow. So to let you eat something we need to start light. We get some smoothies and yogurt. It will help to get the appetite back."

"Really that's it. You could have told me that a few days ago. Then we wouldn't have this ..." Gibbs begins to say.

"Well I could if you had talk to me sooner. Now you can learn something from your own advice Jethro."

Gibbs looked ashamed. Was this his fault?

"Jethro this isn't your fault. I'm almost sure Tony wouldn't tell me a thing when he was an adult." Ducky said kindly when he saw the hurt in Gibbs eyes. He then looked at Tony. Tony was trying hard to stay awake but his eyes would shut even now and than.

"I need do some groceries shopping. I need some food in house and I don't have smoothies or yoghurt." Gibbs said.

"I will do that Jethro. You stay here. Looks like somebody needs some sleep." Ducky said smiling and stood up.

Gibbs grinned and looked down at the now sleeping child "I think you're right. We were up most of the night. Doesn't surprise me that he is tired. Thank you Ducky." He stood up and walks to the living room to sit on the couch with Tony in his arms. He would watch some tv while Tony' was sleeping.

"No problem Jethro. I will see you soon." Ducky said before he walks out of the door. Not long after Ducky was gone Gibbs himself felt tired. He soon followed Tony's example and fell asleep with Tony still secure in his arms.


	16. Chapter16

Ducky stepped inside with full bags in his arms. He put them down and closed the door softly. He looked inside the living room and smiled. Gibbs was now almost lying on the couch with Tony sleeping peacefully on his chest. Gibbs had a secure arm around him while he slept. Ducky walks to them and put a blanket around them. He then took the bags to the kitchen and put the stuff away. Made some tea and then sat down at the table reading a newspaper. He would watch over them while they were sleeping. They both needed it, he knew.

A hour later Abby stepped inside with Kate and Tim following behind. They all had bags in their arms. They put the bags in the hallway for now and took their jackets off.

"OMG! Look how cute they are!" Abby whispers yell. Tim and Kate were now also looking in the living room and grinned.

"Abigail please don't wake them! Come children I make you something to drink. You must be thirsty." Ducky said softly as he walked in. He put a hand on both Tim and Kate their shoulders so they would follow him to the kitchen.

"I was whispering Ducky" Abby said as she too followed Ducky.

What they didn't know was that Gibbs was awake the moment somebody stepped inside. He fell asleep again when Ducky came home but now he was awake and couldn't go back to sleep. Looking at the time he knew they slept enough. Tony needed to be awake soon or he wouldn't sleep at night. Now that he looked at the little boy he didn't dare to wake him. He looked so peaceful. Gibbs shift a little bit so he was sitting more up. But the little movement was enough to wake Tony. He blinked his eyes and looked around. Gibbs smiles and runs a hand through the boy's hair.

"Hey buddy. How have you slept? What you say we get something to drink. Everybody is back again." Gibbs said kindly.

Tony nodded a yes but held Gibbs tight. Not ready to let go yet. Still trying to wake up properly. Gibbs smiles.

"Not ready to talk or let go yet hmm? Alright come on let's see what they are up to." Gibbs stood up with Tony in his arms and walked to the kitchen where everybody was talking and drinking their drinks.

"Ah Jethro Anthony I see your are awake come sit down. I will get you both something." Ducky said and stood up. Gibbs sat down in a chair. He felt Tony still clinging to him so he put him on his lap.

"So what did you guys buy? Had fun?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby got us new clothes Gibbs! You need to see them! They are so cool." Kate said enthusiastic.

"Well when we are done here you can show them to me sweetheart. I'm glad you like them already" He said grinning.

"And we got new toys. Inside and for outside. You like them too Tony. We picked them out together so you must like something." Tim said eagerly.

"I would like to see them Tim" Tony said softly.

"After you have eat and drink something." Ducky said. He came with sandwiches for everyone and drinks for Gibbs and Tony.

"Here you go Anthony a special smoothie. I think you like this one."

Tony took the smoothie from him with a quiet 'thank you' and took a sip. After 2 sips he put it down again. Ducky ruffles his hair. " don't worry Anthony take your time." Ducky said as he sat down next to them and begins to eat a sandwich like the rest of them.

"Oh Gibbs we got the seats. They are still in car. I will bring them inside when I'm done with the dishes." Abby said and stood up. Gibbs nodded.

Tim was getting the games now out of the bag.

"Gibbs can I show you now the clothes we buy?" Kate said sweetly.

Gibbs looked at Tony who was still not done with his smoothie and looked at Ducky. Ducky smiles.

"Well my dear Anthony can I get a hug or have you given them all to Jethro hmm..? Ducky said joyful.

Tony grinned. He looked first at Gibbs for approval then at Ducky and held his arms out. Ducky took him and held him in a hug. "Aahhh my dear boy you are quite a hugger huh. I will tell you a story I once heard while you drink your smoothie." Tony was now listen to Ducky and drinking his smoothie. Huh clever guy is Ducky, Gibbs thought. Need to listen to him more often. He stood up and walks to Kate who took him by the hand.

"So I got this dress, and this shirt and these pants." Kate begins to tell and showed them all to Gibbs in her room. While Gibbs was sitting on the bed.

"Oh and Abby let us get a toy we would like. I got her!" Kate gave Gibbs her doll. "Isn't she pretty."

"She sure is sweetheart. Have you given her a name already?

Kate grinned. " yeah I did. Her name is Angel."

"That is pretty name princess" Gibbs said and put his arms around her waist and put her on his lap. Kate grinned. "I know right. We will be best friends." She said and begins to play with her.

"What you say we put your new clothes in your closet. Then you can play with Angel?"

Kate looked at him. "Okey. But then I need my hair stuff so I can do her hair."

"Promise" Gibbs said laughing and stood up. Together they put the clothes away. "Here are your tools sweetheart. I will go downstairs. You know where to find me." Gibbs said before leaving.

"Okay Gibbs. I will let you see what I have done with her hair when I'm done."

"I'm sure it will be pretty." He said smiling he then walks outside.

"Ducky Tony what are you doing here upstairs?" Gibbs asked as he stood in the hallway.

"Ducky wantend to see how big I am. He said I'm a big boy Gibbs" Tony said grinning jumping up and down. Gibbs laughed and ruffles his hair.

"I can see that big man." He said and raised a eyebrow to Ducky.

"Yeah I weighted him and looked how tall he was. So I was sure that he was big boy" Ducky said. Giving a look at Gibbs but a smile at Tony.

"Can we go downstairs now. I want to see the toys?" Tony said as he walks to the stairs.

"Wait a moment Anthony. A promise is a promise. Come my dear boy give me your hand then we walk downstairs together." Ducky said.

"But I'm a big boy now Ducky. You said so. I can walk downstairs alone."

Gibbs kneels in the front of him.

"As big as you are Tony. You still need to give a hand when you walk downstairs. You first need to eat good. Not only smoothies. So you get strength. You could easily become dizzy on the stairs. We don't want you to fall down okay. We care about you".

"Okey boss." Tony mumbles. He took Gibbs hand and walks downstairs. Tim looked up when he saw them.

"Tony look what we got!" Tim said excited.

Tony let go of Gibbs and runs to Tim who had all kind of toys around him. Abby sat on the couch watching.

"Look I got a LEGO airplane. Kate got a doll and we got this for you. We thought you like this." Tim said.

It was race car set. Tony was speechless.

"WOW! This is so cool." Tony said. He looked around " thank you so much."

"No need to thank us sweetie. Everybody need toys. Glad you like them." Abby said.

While the kids were playing with their toys, the adults decided to play a board game at the kitchen table.

"So why is Tony not eating" Abby asked after a while.

"He was in some kind of grieving when he changed again, subconscious. So he felt like something is stuck in his throat." Gibbs said.

"The smoothies will help giving his appetite back. Is will also help putting some weight. That is why they are special smoothies." Ducky said with a wink.

Gibbs looked at Ducky. "How much underweight is he Ducky? Can we help it? Has it consequences?"

"Well it obviously it has consequences Gibbs. Look how little he is!" Abby said.

"I know Abby. I meant other consequences." Gibbs said and gave Abby a look.

Abby look ashamed. "Of course Gibbs. I knew you knew that. I just wanted to ...I will be quiet now." Gibbs nodded. "Ducky?"

"I think in a month he will be back to normal rate. We just need to give him some extras so he doesn't back down." Ducky said and suddenly smiled. "Ha I win!"

"What that can't be how.." Abby begins. "Okay I want revanche."

"Very Well. How about you Jethro?"

"Sure Duck"

Halfway through the game Kate came downstairs with her doll and stand next to Gibbs. "Look Gibbs what I have done to her hair. Isn't she pretty." She said.

Gibbs looked at her and smiled. "She sure is sweetheart. Like a true stylist." He said and ruffles her hair. She smiled at him and sat on a chair next to him.

"Hey I win!" Abby said.

"Well done Abby" Duck said.

"Hey Kate let me show you your doll." Abby said enthusiastic.

Kate walked to her. "Her name is Angel Abby".

"Well let me look at Angel then sweetie."

Kate laught and gave Angel to Abby. "Wow you are very good Kate!"

"Will you play with me and Angel in our room Abby?" Kate asked kindly.

"Oh I would love to. Lead the way."

Kate grinned and took Abby's hand to walk to their room.

"She is a lovely child. It still amazes me how quick they changed in mind to their age." Ducky said.

"I know right. But I'm also glad they are. It would be a challenge if they were still in their adult minds." Gibbs said.

"I think you're right. I ..." Ducky begins to say when they suddenly heard a noise. Soon followed by two voices.'aah ohh.' They heard.

They stood up immediately to see what was happening.

Two little heads looked guilty when the man walked in and quickly turned to face them.

"Tony Tim what happened?" Gibbs asked seriously. Ducky look quite amused.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Tony said.

"No we just tried something." Tim said.

"And what was this something you tried?" Gibbs asks.

Tim and Tony looked at each other worriedly. "We tried to make a racetrack only the car was a little too fast and..." Tim begins.

"And??" Gibbs asks.

"And the car hit the window and then the plant and it fell." Tony finished quickly.

Gibbs looked at the damage. Nothing was broken. Only a little soil was out of the pot.

He then looked at the boy's again. "Nothing is broken. You two clean this up. Then if you want to try another racetrack that will fly the car. Please do it outside." Gibbs finally said.

The boys exhaled. "So we are not punished?" Tony asks quietly. Gibbs ruffles the boys hair. "No you are not. First time for everything. Just clean this up then your off the hook." Tim and Tony gave Gibbs a hug and quickly cleaned up the soil.

"Anthony I got another smoothie for you." Ducky said as he walks into the living room. Tony looked up.

"That's okay Ducky I don't need it. Tim can have it if he wants ." Tony said and starts playing with his cars again. Tim looked unsure what to do.

"Anthony, Timothy doesn't need this. You do if you want to stay a big boy."

"But I'm playing with my cars now. Can I have it later?"

Ducky sighs. "No Anthony you need it now.".

"Tony do what Ducky says or no cars". Gibbs said when he heard the arguing.

Tony looked shocked at Gibbs. "Don't take them please please.." he begged.

"Come then drink your smoothie." Gibbs said kindly.

Tony took the drink from Ducky and begins to drink it. Halfway through he put the drink down and begin to play again. Gibbs looked at Ducky questionable.

"Alright Anthony you drink the rest later." Ducky said and sat down on the couch and begins to read a book. Gibbs smiles. He knew Tony would try something. Now Ducky could keep an eye on him.

Half an hour later Ducky called Tony to him again. "Time to drink the rest my dear boy". Tony looked at him trying to argue again.

"Timothy why don't you go to Jethro and see if you can help with dinner." Tim nodded and walked away.

Ducky put Tony on his lap and held out the drink to him.

"Anthony why are you trying so hard. You want to be big. You can't become taller if you don't eat or take the smoothies. We need you healthy. If you don't take them you will become sick and then you have to go to the hospital."

Tony tensed up. "No Ducky please. No hospital. Please please Ducky." Tears were forming in his eyes. Ducky put the drink on the table and begins to rock him.

"Ssssh now my dear boy. I won't let that happen if I can help it. But I need your help too. Will you drink the smoothies when we say you need them? No more arguing."

"I will Ducky" Tony sniffed. "But if I can't drink it or eat it?" He asks quietly.

"Then all you need to do is tell us. Not refusing no arguing. Just tell us. We will find a saluting."

"Okay Ducky. I will drink the rest of the smoothie now."

Ducky smiles. He took the drink and gave it to Tony. "Here you go my boy. Just relax and drink slowly. It will help." Tony leans against Ducky's chest while Ducky kept running a hand through his hair. Ducky knew that, that would calm Tony down. He learned that from observing Jethro and Anthony's interaction. He smiles how comforting this was and soon he starts to tell Tony a story again.


	17. Chapter17

Dinner was done and the kids were in bed now including Abby who said she was too tired to stay up. Gibbs and Ducky were now sitting in the living room watching tv. Gibbs looked at Ducky and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Jethro?" Ducky asks amused.

"At you." Ducky raised an eyebrow. "How you love to be a grandpa for them. Look how you interact with them. You're made for it. They listen to you."

"I guess you're right." Ducky said grinning. "And you know what Jethro I love every moment with them. I just realized when I had the discussion with Anthony and I put him on my lap and he listened to every word I said. He soon relaxed against my chest. I realized how much I missed." Ducky looked sad.

Gibbs thought for moment. He knew Ducky sometimes felt lonely. He saw what the kids did to him. He became alive again. Then he had an idea.

"Why don't you move in Ducky? I got a lot of space. You already got your own room. I'm sure can appreciate the help."

Ducky looked shocked at Gibbs. "What Jethro I can't... I will just be ..."

"Come on Duck. They love you. You're good with them. I see how much it does to you."

Ducky thought for a moment. Could he really just move in with them? His house was lonely. Too much silent. Yes he knew that this was best.

"Okay Jethro I think I would like that." Gibbs smiles.

"That's settled then" Gibbs said.

———————————————————————-

Upstairs the girls were asleep. But not everyone was asleep in the boy's room. Tim was crying softly under his blanket he was scared that he would be alone again when he woke up.

Tony opens his eyes when he heard a noise. He looked around but soon saw the shivering figure that lay in the bed at the other side of the room. He stood up and walks to him. He lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Timmy are you okay?" he asks.

Tim looked up and quickly dried his tears. "I'm fine Tony you can go back to sleep."

"You're not fine. You are crying. Tell me I'm your brother."

"It's nothing. I'm not like you and go to Gibbs." He said a little angry. He was the big brother he didn't need a little brother to comfort him. Tony looked away for a moment. Suddenly he felt something.

"Hey what are you doing!" Tim asks.

"Lying next to you. Something is bothering you or you wouldn't be crying. Now you're not alone." Tony said.

Tim smiled. "I guess not." He said softly.

Tony looked at him. "So why are you crying?"

"Do you remember before Tony?" Tim asks slowly. He knew they changed a lot and he didn't know how much Tony still remembered.

"Yeah I do a little. Don't want to think about it too much."

"What you mean?" Tim asks confused. They were both now trying to stay on their adults minds.

"Well if I think about it, it would be embarrassing. I'm a kid with the emotions of a 4 year old and the thoughts of when I was 4 years old. Wouldn't you be embarrassed?"

"Ahh I see your point. It's easier to be the kid. It's harder to be in your adult mind. I know."

"So what was in your adult mind that scared you in your kid mind?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Timmy you were crying under your blanket and you had a look in your eyes. Believe me I know what scared looks like." Tony said seriously.

Tim was silent for a moment. "Thought I was the big brother that protect and helped the younger brother" he said smiling.

"Guess the older brother can always learn something from the younger brother." Tony said smiling. "So tell me."

Tim sighs. "When we changed again it hurt so much. I didn't know what was happening and I was alone and then I was a kid again and I was still alone. I was so glad when I saw Ducky walking into my apartment. I'm just ... I don't want to close my eyes and be alone again."

Tony remembered that moment he was scared too. But he had both Gibbs and Ducky around him but still it was scary and now that Tim said that he kept thinking about it. He looked at Tim.

"Timmy I don't want to be alone either. Uhmm..."

Tim saw that Tony was now scared too. Great now he made his little brother scared.

"Maybe we should go downstairs and look for Gibbs?"

Tony jumped out of bed. "Yeah come on!"

Tim soon followed Tony. "Wait up a moment Tony"

Tony stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You sure you can do this?" Tim asks. He knew Tony was little now and had some trouble with the stairs.

"Of course. Come on" slowly Tony walks downstairs with Tim following him. Only halfway the stairs Tony lost his footing and fell 2 steps down. He got up quickly. "Tony you okay?" Tim asks concerned. " fine" he said quietly.

The noise alert both man sitting on the couch. They stood up and walked to the stairs. "Tony, Tim what are you doing up this late and what was that noise?"

"Couldn't sleep and Tony lost his footing on the stairs." Tim said when they were downstairs.

Both man saw the tear tracks on Tim's face.

"Are you alright Timothy? Ducky asks concerned.

Soon Tim starts to tear up again. "Oh my dear boy come here. It's okay" Ducky gave Tim a hug and brings him to the couch where he put him on his lap and begins to rock him.

Gibbs looked at Tony and saw that Tony now too was close to tears. He picked Tony up in his arms. Tony almost immediately snuggles closer. "You okay Tony? Are your hurt?" Tony shook his head negative. " okay then let's sit down next to Ducky and Tim".

Gibbs sat down with Tony on his lap. Gibbs was also rocking him. While Tony would try to snuggle more closer and closer. He keeps running a hand through Tony's hair and looks at Ducky confused.

"Alright my dear boys. Why are you up so late and why are you both so upset?" Ducky asks when the boys had calmed down.

"Timmy was crying first. I tried to help him." Tony said softly. They now looked at Tim.

"I... I just... I remembered when we changed again and it hurt so much and I... I didn't know what was happening. And then I was a kid... and I ... I... was alone. I didn't want to be alone. I got scared" Tim said sniffing. Also now snuggling close to Ducky.

"And then I remembered and got scared too. So we decided to go to you." Tony said softly.

"Ah my dear boys why didn't you tell us sooner. We could have helped. Nothing will happen now. No more changing. You got us now." Ducky said kindly.

They boys nodded but didn't let go of the man that were holding them. So the man decided to sit with them and rock them till they were asleep.

"How didn't we see this Ducky? We should have know. Tony was in a state of shock and Tim didn't want to be alone when they changed. We should have know." Gibbs said softly and in a angry tone. The boys were asleep now in their arms.

"I guess when they were playing happily we didn't think that any of that was still an issue. But now we see that there is still some adult mind and that with the emotions of a kid it can be scary. We don't always know Jethro." Ducky said.

"I guess you're right Ducky. I think we can put them in bed now." He stood up and shift Tony. The movement made Tony lose a little hold. He was awake almost immediately. "No daddy no let go please. I want to stay with you. Please daddy." Tony had his arms around Gibbs neck and legs around his middle. Holding him tight. His head was in his shoulder. Tears were running down cheeks.

Gibbs looked confused at Ducky who was smiling at him. He felt his heart warming as Tony called him daddy. He keeps holding Tony and begins to rock him and circles his back with his hand walking around the room.

"Sssh Tony. It's okay. I won't let go. You can stay." Gibbs said and looked at Tim who also had his arms and leg tightly around Ducky.

"Well Jethro I think they can sleep with us this one night. I will take Timothy to my room now. They soon feel safe. Goodnight Jethro" Ducky said and stood up with Tim in his arms.

"Night Ducky. Come on Tony time to go to bed he said as Tony had calmed down again. He walked upstairs. He quickly took a look at the girls bedroom to see if everything was okay. He smiled at the scene. Abby and Kate were sleeping in one bed with Kate snuggling close to her. Looks like the boy's were not the only one struggling with the change.

——————————————————————-

Next morning Tony opens his eyes. He was lying on Gibbs chest who keep running a hand through his hair.

"Morning sleepy head. You slept well?" Gibbs asks smiling.

Tony nodded his head. Then he remembered last night. "I called you daddy". Tony said softly and sat up.

"I remembered." Gibbs said and also sat up.

"I'm sorry I should've..." Tony was soon in the strong arms of Gibbs.

"Don't say sorry Tony I loved it when you called me that and now that I can take care of you, I will be in some way your daddy. You will not change again so somebody needs to take care you."

"You will not send me back to my father right? Please..."

"No Tony I will never send you back to that man. I will take care of you."

Tony hugged Gibbs tightly and then he looked up smiling. "So you are my daddy now!"

Gibbs laughed at Tony's happiness. "Yep if you want me to be. And don't forgets your grandpa Ducky."

"I can call you daddy too? And Ducky grandpa?"

Gibbs tickles Tony who begins to laugh. "Yep you get the whole package."

"Daddy! Hi hi. I'm hungry"

Gibbs stopped tickling Tony and stood up with him in his arms. "What you say? You're hungry? Well then we quickly need to go downstairs before everybody has eaten everything." Tony laughed.

Soon they were downstairs and he put Tony back on the floor who runs to the kitchen. Abby, Kate and Tim were already sitting at the table. Ducky was making pancakes.

"Wow little one. Slow down. Why are you so happy?" Abby said as she puts him on her lap.

"Abby I'm not little! And I'm hungry and now is daddy happy."

"Daddy??" Three voices said. At that moment Gibbs walks inside and 3 pair of eyes were looking at him.

"Yep he said I don't have to go back to my father so I can live here. He take care of me so he will be my daddy, right daddy?" Gibbs looked shocked. He wasn't prepared that Tony would say that so soon. Ducky looked amused where he was making pancakes.

"Daddy huh that is so sweet!" Abby said.

"Can we live here and call you daddy too?" Tim asks softly. Kate was looking with pleaded eyes.

Gibbs sat down and ruffles Tim's hair.

"I think we need to talk about what you two want. We can't change you back so somebody needs to take care of you. If you want, we will contact your family and they would take care of you. In Tony's case we already know we can't contact his father and we never will. You all understand that. So he already decided that I will take care of him. It's now up to you. Who do you want to take care of you? There is only one thing you need to think about before you decide. If you want that I will take care of you then you can't have any contact anymore with your family. It needs to stay a secret what happened so we will make a cover up. Don't get me wrong I would love it if you want me to take care of you but you have to think about this decision. It's not an easy one." Gibbs said. Tim and Kate were both silent now. Thinking hard about what Gibbs said.

"Pancakes are ready. Come on eat up. You don't have to make a decision now." Ducky said as he sat down. "What do you want to eat Anthony?"

"I want a pancake grandpa." Tony said sweetly as Abby put him on the chair next to Ducky with a thick cushion into it, so he sat up higher.

Ducky stopped at what he was doing and looked at Tony with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't... I don't want you to cry... I thought... I could call you grandpa, daddy said I didn't... if you're upset I don't..." Tony stutters looking frightened.

"Oh Anthony" Ducky soon had him in a hug. " I would love for you to call me grandpa. These are not tears because I'm upset. These are happy tears. You have no idea how much this means to me. And that applies to you too children, you can always call me grandpa. I would be honored." Ducky said smiling.

"Come Anthony I will help you to make your pancake.

Abby was now also crying. Tim and Kate looked up smiling and Gibbs looked proud. Yep he did the right thing to tell Tony first, he thought. Tony would keep the ball rolling.

Soon breakfast was over.

"Gibbs?" Tim said softly.

"Yeah Tim?"

"I would also like to stay here so you could take care of me"

"You sure Tim? It's a big decision."

Tim nodded. "I'm sure. I don't have that much contact with my family. Can I call you daddy now?"

Gibbs laughed and put Tim in his lap. "Of course you can". And Tim laughed. Kate smiles but she still didn't know if she could leave her family.

Soon everybody stood up and cleaned the table.

The kids decided to play outside with a ball.

"So the family is almost complete huh" Abby said sadly when they were done.

Gibbs put Abby in a hug. "You still have an important part of the family Abby don't forget that. You have your room and bed. You're always welcome. You know that." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

"I know Gibbs I know. I just... I just miss them sometimes when they were adults. I just feel lonely and then I just wish why I couldn't be a kid again so I was with them."

"You want me put up with 4 kids and their attitude" Abby elbowed Gibbs in his side.

"Gibbs I'm serious!"

"I know I know Abby. Just don't wish for that it's not always good. You saw that last night. A fight between the adult and kids minds. It's not pretty."

"I know Gibbs. It was so sad."

"Just think about what you can teach them. They look up to you now. You're the big sister. They will ask for your advice. It's a big deal too Abby, you're important to them."

Abby smiles. " thank you Gibbs." She soon had to go to work.

An hour later Kate came inside. "Gibbs?" She asked when she saw him making coffee.

"Hey darling, you want something to drink?"

Kate nodded. Gibbs lifts Kate up and sat her on the kitchen counter. "I want to talk to you." She said when she had a drink.

Gibbs nodded.

"I...I made my decision. I want to stay with you. I don't want to leave this family. You're more family then I'm now with my own family. You know what we have been through." Gibbs nodded and smiled.

"I... I just want to know, what will you tell them. I mean my family?" Kate asks softly.

Gibbs sighs. "We probably make a cover up that you died in a explosion. No body will be found. The explosion was there already never mentioned because of the outcome. Now we can make a story with it."

Kate nodded. Tim was secretly eavesdropping. He wanted to get Kate but when he heard Kate ask the question, what would they tell the family he wanted to know. Tim gasps and soon let his presence know.

"Tim what are you doing here?" Gibbs asks.

Tim look sheepishly. " I came to get Kate but then I heard what you would tell our family. I just wanted to know" he said softly.

Gibbs smiles at him. "Come here Tim." He pulls Kate and Tim both in a hug. " I know it sounds scary but it's for the best. The less people that will know the better." They both nodded. "Remember if you ever want to talk about it. You can always come to me or Ducky or Abby. Okay?" They both nodded again.

"So I can call you daddy now also?" Kate asks smiling. Gibbs laughed. "You always can sweetheart."

"So dad we are now officially a family?" Tim asks. Suddenly the door went open.

"Hey where were you? I was waiting for you." Tony said as he stepped inside. He saw that Gibbs still had Tim and Kate in a hug. "Did I miss something?"

"Kate wanted to tell me that she wants to stay here and they both wanted to know what we will tell their families." Gibbs said.

"Oh. I am glad you stay Kate" Tony said smiling to Kate and Kate smiles back.

"Do you also want to know what we will tell them?" Gibbs asks carefully.

Tony shook his head no. "It could help..." Gibbs begins.

"No I don't want to know. I just want to be here and I don't want to think about him. They want, I don't!" Tony yells angry.

"Hey lose the attitude a little young man. It was just a question." Gibbs said. Ducky came into the kitchen when he heard Tony yell. Gibbs looked at Ducky for help and he nodded.

"Anthony why don't you go to the living room I will be there in a minute." Ducky said and lead him in the right direction. Gibbs quietly spoke to Ducky what happend. Ducky took a smoothie for Tony out of the refrigerator and walks to him while Gibbs spoke with Kate and Tim.

Tony was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. Ducky sighs. He put the smoothie on the table for a moment and sat down next to him.

"So Anthony why the yelling?"

"Why does he brings Him up. I don't want to think about Him and every time I'm not thinking about it. Dad will say something that I have to talk about Him or think about Him. Why Ducky? You're my grandpa you don't make me talk about Him." Tony was near tears. Ducky put Tony on his lap.

"Oh Anthony. Your father only wants the best for you..."

"He is not my father!" Tony said angry. Why didn't they understand.

Ducky thought for a moment before he saw the connection. Father was what Tony always called his biological father and daddy stood for Gibbs. A loving dad.

"I'm sorry Anthony you're right your dad just wanted to help you and I sometimes gave him advice. Talking would also help the the healing process. But it would also make us understand what is happening in your head and what you think."

"But I don't want to know what you will tell him. I would think of it all day and then I will be scared. I don't want that. I was happy without knowing."

Ducky smiles at him. "Look Anthony that is what I'm talking about. Now you talked and now I understand. Your dad would too if you just told him that a moment ago."

Tony looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Ducky."

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to my dear boy. Why don't you first drink your smoothie then you can say you're sorry." Ducky said smiling and gave Tony his drink. Together they watch the tv.

Couple of minutes later Gibbs came into the living room. Tony was done with his smoothie.

He stood up when he saw Gibbs.

"I'm sorry daddy that I yelled. I just don't want to think about him, it will make me scared. Please don't be mad at me." Tony said.

Gibbs ruffles Tony's hair and kneels in the front of him. " I'm not mad at you Tony. Just no more yelling. Just talk to me." Tony nodded eagerly.

"Duck I need to talk to the director for a moment about the cover up. I need his help. Can you watch the kids?"

"Sure Jethro. Don't worry we will be okay."

"When will you be back?" Tony asks softly.

"I hope before dinner buddy. You will be good for Ducky and your siblings okay. I told them the same thing I will know when something happened."

"Okey daddy. You will be back promise?"

"Yes Tony I promise. Now remember what I said. See you soon." Gibbs said before he walks outside.

"Well Anthony let's see what your brother and sister are doing. I know a game we can play with the four of us." Tony smiles and together they walked to the backyard.

Dinner was almost ready when Gibbs walks inside. Kate was helping Ducky in the kitchen while Tim and Tony were playing in the living room with their toys.

"Ah Jethro there you are. Just in time, dinner is almost ready."

"I helped daddy". Kate said. Gibbs ruffles her hair.

"I see that princess. It smells good." Gibbs said.

Not long after, dinner was ready and eaten. They were now all sitting in the living room.

"So what did the director say?" Kate asks.

Gibbs sighs. "We made the cover and your families will be told tonight. You're now officially kids and my kids."

"We don't need to go back?" Tony asks.

"No buddy you're staying here." Gibbs said smiling.

"What will happen with Ducky, he can't stay here forever?" Tim asks.

"My dear I will also be staying here. Jethro offered me to move in and I accepted. I will not be working that many hour anymore so I can help taking care of you." Ducky said smiling.

"So we are official a family?" Tim asks.

"No one can take us?" Tony asks.

"We are family?" Kate asks.

Gibbs and Ducky grinned at each other. Together they said. "Yes we are family!". Laughter soon followed and the kids were pulling them in a tight hug. This was family.

~The End~


End file.
